Need a little love
by nileylooover
Summary: She was BROKEN. She used to love MUSIC. HE's the new music teacher and SHE caught his eye. What would it take to make her WHOLE again? Story is different from other student-teacher NILEY FFs. NILEY LOVE!
1. You just have to open up

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT**_

* * *

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 1: You have to open up, when you need a little love**

**

* * *

**

Miley Stewart had attended her school for 12 years. She's now a senior and she's gonna graduate in about, 6 months. Lilly and Demi are her best friends and they're always together. Today she's gonna meet her new music teacher because their old music teacher resigned at the middle of the school year. Anyway, she didn't like music class. She did when she was younger, but for some reason, she stopped loving music. Miley, Lily and Demi met at their lockers to get ready for music class.

"_So, we're gonna meet our new music teacher today. I hope he's not the terror type." said Miley_

"_I actually heard that he's gorgeous and handsome." said Demi_

"_So, the teacher is a guy?" said Lily_

"_Yeah, a young one." said Demi_

"_Really? Just, don't he dare mess with me." said Miley_

Miley, Lily and Demi went inside their classroom, and they sat on their favorite seats, the back row. Few minutes later, a weird silence occurred and all eyes turned towards the door, as a handsome young guy probably few years older than them. He has curly hair and tantalizing brown chocolate eyes.

Nicholas Grey, 21 years old, fresh college graduate, got all eyes at him. He managed to stay calm and act normal so he walked to the teacher's table and placed his study materials on top of it. He faced the class and casually sat a bit on the edge of the table to act cool.

**Miley POV**

I turned my head towards the door as a young man entered it. I just watched him walk towards the teacher's table and I kinda giggled a bit on my classmate's faces and reactions. Some of them have their mouths hanging open, some got wide eyes, some got dreamy and plastered a silly smile on their faces, the boys got tensed and felt intimidated, while I, Miley Ray Stewart just kinda ignored his presence. Sure he's cute and handsome and has beautiful brown eyes… wait, what am I saying? This is our new music teacher I'm talking about! I can't like a teacher! I turned to Lily and saw her raise her hand up. The teacher noticed her and nodded at her.

"_Sir, are you our new music teacher?" said Lily_

I noticed the flirty tone in Lily's voice and I know she's crushing on our new teacher. I looked back in front and saw our new handsome teacher smile.

"_Yes, I am your new teacher for music subject. I am Nick Jonas, a fresh college graduate. I work here in this school and I also own a recording company." said Nick_

Oh my, he must be freaking rich. He owns a freaking company! What the hell is he doing here teaching?

"_The company was passed down to me by my father. He's a great guy. I studied music and I've decided to teach here because I want to discover, I want to learn more music. I want all of you to learn to love or at least like it. Music is a great part of my life. It's my inspiration and I've never regretted loving it. I want you all to feel what I felt." said Nick _

I was surprised to see a smiling and flirty Demi raise up her hand and Mr. Nick nodded at her.

"_I thought you studied music? Why do you want to learn more about it?" asked Demi_

"_It's because I want to learn more about you. Through music, I can be able to understand you, your different personalities and through that, I also got to learn new kinds of music, just like meeting new kinds of people. Speaking of meeting new people… why don't you all tell me your names one by one and put in together some facts about you, okay?" said Nick_

Ughhh… I hate "getting to know you" moments. He started the introducing myself thingy and I was very thankful that we're sitting at the last row. When all of them are finally done except me and Lily and Demi, I started to feel anxious of what would my introduction would turn out to be. I watched Lily tell things about her and actually telling that she's single and available. I giggled and almost laughed out loud when I noticed that Mr. Grey didn't mind. Haha. Poor Lilypad. It was Demi's turn and it was a decent one but with hints of flirt and humor. I sighed as I realized that it was my turn. I stood up and looked at him, our new music teacher. My heart skipped a beat when my eyes met his. I bit my lip and got nervous as ever. I turned my gaze on the board instead. I told him my name, my age and where I live. That's it. But before I could sit back down, he asked me something.

"_What are your interests?" asked Nick_

"_Uhmmm…" said Miley _

I bit my lip and he chuckled.

"_You can answer, you know? I won't eat you." said Nick_

I smiled up at him. God, he's gorgeous and so hot like that.

"_I… I like watching movies, writing. I like flowers, stars, and other silly things…" said Miley_

He chuckled again, simply enjoying embarrassing me.

"_What specific thing do you write?" said Nick_

Uh-oh… I can't let him know.

"_Uh…. Stuff…" said Miley_

"_What kind of stuff, Ms. Stewart?" asked Nick_

I got surprised a bit because he knew me by name already, or at least, by surname.

"_Uhm… just stories… yeah, stories…" said Miley_

"_Oh… thank you Miss Miley." said Nick_

He memorized my name too! I sat down on my chair and felt my cheeks turn to red. I turned to my best friends and I saw them looking at me with their mouths slightly open. Kinda asking me, "What was that?" I rolled my eyes and doodled on my notebook, ignoring them and our new teacher who looks like some kind of a Greek God. We also got informed that Mr. Grey will be our new class adviser. GREAT…

**After the class…**

Demi and Lily quickly grabbed me and my things and dragged me to the comfort room. I was like, what the hell? They finally let go of me when we got inside the comfort room and they both squealed.

"_Oh God, he likes you Miles!" said Demi_

WHAT?

"_What? No, he doesn't! He likes to humiliate me!" said Miley_

"_What are you saying? He talked to you! Only you!" said Lily_

"_He asked questions only to you! Don't you get it, Miles?" said Demi_

"_Get what?" asked Miley_

"_HE LIKES YOU!"_ Demi and Lily said in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"_I don't like him…" said Miley hesitantly_

"_Miles! He's gorgeous… I'm willing to strip off his polo shirt, the moment I saw him." said Demi_

"_Ewww, Demi." said Miley_

"_He's really dreamy." said Lily _

"_Yeah, fine, whatever. I'm gonna go to my next class, bye guys!" said Miley_

With that, I quickly ran out of that suffocating comfort room and went to my next class.

Next days passed by normally… well except for my music class. I never participated in my music class before. Well, I can Ace the written exams but when it comes to performing or something related to that, I always back-out. With Mr. Jonas' class, it's impossible to pass his subject without actively participating to it. He would try to make me sing or play instruments sometimes but I always decline. I'm good at excuses, anyways.

* * *

**AN: Hello my dear readers! I'm back! I'm sorry to say that I can't extend INSEPARABLE anymore so I made a new story instead. Hope you like it. REVIEW and tell me what you think of it. =) **

_**xonileylooover**_


	2. Put your worries in my pocket

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 2: Put your worries in my pocket**

_Put you worries in my pocket  
I got a key so we can lock it  
I swear that I won't let them escape_

_

* * *

_

**Miley POV**

I'm sitting under a tree outside our school, totally feeling lonely. I was crying and hurting because of what happened in my Music class earlier.

**Flashback:**

_I entered the music room and watched as my classmates rehearse their pieces for some recital thingy that Mr. Grey required us to do. Of course, I don't have anything in mind. I smiled as I approached Demi and Lily singing some song they both composed together. These two totally have THE voice. They're awesome. Demi's strumming the guitar like a professional and both we're lost in their worlds as they sang their heart out. I sat on the vacant seat beside them. They both smiled at me as they continued singing. I just listened and smiled at how great they sound. I hugged both of them after they finished singing._

"_Are you sure you don't wanna sing with us?" -Demi_

"_No, I'm gonna be fine…" -Miley_

"_Sure?" -Lily_

"_Yes." -Miley_

_Mr. Grey went inside the room and everybody seemed nervous. He said some introduction and I was lost in thoughts until I heard my name. I saw Mr. Grey looking at me with lots of expectations._

"_What?" -Miley_

"_You're first, Miley." -Nick_

"_I don't have something to sing." -Miley_

"_You can play any musical instrument if you want. You don't have to sing." -Nick_

"_I don't have something to perform… " -Miley_

"_You're here to learn, Miss Stewart. You won't pass my subject if you won't perform and try to express yourself. You don't have to be good enough to be able to perform; you just have to express yourself." -Nick_

_I bit my lip and felt my heart race. Then my feelings bursted._

"_I don't wanna perform!" -Miley_

_I admit that my voice rose up a bit._

"_You don't talk to your teacher in that tone, miss Stewart." -Nick_

"_I don't want to perform! I hate music! I hate this class! I hate you!" -Miley exclaimed_

"_Well, in my class, everyone has to perform. If you don't want to participate, you don't have to be here. We don't want you here if you won't participate." -Nick_

"_We don't want you here. We don't want you here. We don't want you. We don't want you. We don't want you. I don't want you. I don't want you." Those sentences repeated mentally in her head. Tears fell from her blue eyes. She felt rejected again, like she's worthless in this world. With that, she bolted out of the room with tears in her eyes… away from everything. _

**End Flashback**

No one wants me. No one loves me. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. I know it's so cold here outside, but I just couldn't move from this position. It's like, as if I've gotten so weak. Tears never stopped escaping from my eyes. I was like, crying for more than an hour. I can't help but feel rejected again. I turned on my I pod and my favorite song came out, the one that I recorded few years ago. It was kinda crappy. Just the sound of my voice with me playing the guitar and I can't help but sing the lyrics from my heart.

_It's been in the past for a while  
I get a flash and I smile  
Am I crazy  
Still miss you, baby  
It was real  
It was right  
But it burned too hot to survive  
All that's left is,  
All these ashes_

**Nick POV**

I can't forget that incident with Miley earlier. I didn't know if what I've said was too much. I was caught a little off guard. I don't know why Miley hates music but I'm pretty sure she has a good reason.

I was walking on the parking lot on my way to the school building. About 10 steps before I reach the entrance, I heard a beautiful voice, singing a song that's unfamiliar to me.

_In a dream, you appear  
For a while, you were here  
So I keep sleeping,  
Just to keep you with me  
I'll draw a map,  
Connect the dots  
With all the memories that I got  
What I'm missing,  
I'll keep reliving_

It's a voice of a girl. I can tell that she wrote the song and I can feel that she's singing from the heart. I listened to the voice and followed it. Who I've found wasn't who I was expecting. There, I saw Miley Stewart lying on the grass under a tree with her eyes closed and her earphones plugged in her ears as she sang her heart out. I smiled at my stubborn student. I knew she had it in her. I stared at her and listened at her beautiful voice.

_Where does love go__  
__I don't know__  
__When it's all set and done__  
__How could I be losing you forever,__  
__After all the time we spent together__  
__I have to know why I had to lose you__  
__Now you've just become like everything__  
__I'll never find again__  
__At the bottom of the ocean_

I can't help but feel guilty when I saw the trace of dry tears on her cheeks but she looks gorgeous as ever. I instantly fell in love with her incomparable voice. It's one of a kind. It's unique. It's Miley Stewart. I silently sat beside her without disturbing her.

_You don't have to love me for me  
To baby ever understand  
Just know I love the time we both had  
And I don't ever want to see you sad  
Be happy  
And I don't wanna hold you  
If you don't wanna tell me you love me babe  
Just know I'm gonna have to walk away  
I'll be big enough for both of us to say  
Be happy_

She just sang until the end of the song as I sat there watching this incredible creature in front of me. She finally opened her eyes and her eyes opened wide when she saw me beside her lying figure. I smirked at her as she sat upright, facing me.

_"You really have a beautiful voice." -Nick_

She bit her lip.

_"What are you doing here?" -Miley asked_

_"I'm sorry. It was very immature of me to judge my students. I just don't get why you hate music. Why you hate me. But as what I've seen and heard earlier, it seems like it has a big reason." -Nick apologized_

Miley bit her lip. I'm noticing that she does that when she gets nervous.

"_You don't know me... " -Miley_

"_That's why I'm here. I want to know you. I want to know why you hate music so much, so that I could understand you." -Nick_

I watched her, she seemed totally hesitant. She was confused and I know that what she's holding back had totally damaged her whole life.

* * *

**AN: here's the new chapter! REVIEW please! **

_**xonileylooover**_


	3. Love, Everyone deserves it

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 3**: **Love, Everyone deserves it**

_Love, It's always worth it  
Love, Everyone deserves it  
It's a friend that holds you hand  
When nobody understands_

_

* * *

_

**Nick POV**

Miley shrugged and played with her fingers as she's deciding whether to tell me her problem or not. I don't see Miley as an easy-to-get type of person. I can see that she's the kind of person who doesn't give

" _You don't have to tell me every detail, you know." -Nick_

" _I don't know. You won't understand." -Miley_

I smiled a bit and shook my head. I held her hand in between my hands.

"_I see that you don't trust anyone easily." -Nick_

"_I gotta be more careful, you know." -Miley_

I smiled again and looked down.

"_Do you really want to know?" -Miley_

I looked back up and met her sparkling blue eyes.

"_Only if you really want to share it." -Nick_

_There's this guy... He was my first boyfriend." -Miley_

She played with her fingers as she took a deep breath.

"_We had a relationship when I was in 1st year high school. I really loved him with everything in me, even though I think it was just puppy love for him. We stayed for 6 months. I was the martyr. I just love him. I even wrote songs about him. Then we broke up because I don't wanna have sex with him. He tried to rape me. He hurt me once or twice. I was too blind to see that coming. He just used me. He broke up with me after telling me he hated my compositions. He told me he hated my voice. He told me I'm ugly. He told me I'm useless and worthless. He told me I suck. He doesn't want me. " -Miley_

She stopped for a bit and wiped her tears. I just stared at her, taking it all in, totally speechless and I feel my heart breaking from her words.

_I'm a pianist. I studied piano when I was 7... I stopped performing when I was 12, but I didn't stop playing at home. I never had voice lessons but I loved singing. I was head cheerleader in middle school. I can play the guitar too. I've composed songs. I burned most of them when I got my first heartbreak. He made me hate myself. I stopped everything because he told me I was a horrible person." -Miley _

I wiped her tears and made her look up by placing my finger under her chin.

"_You have an amazing voice. You're a great person, Miley. Don't let him get inside of your head. Don't let him affect you. It's not too late to change." -Nick_

I felt Miley's arms wrap around me and she sobbed on my chest.

" _I'm sorry if I told you I hate you." -Miley_

"_I understand." -Nick_

She pulled back and smiled at me. Ah, she has a beautiful smile a different one from her usual smiles, the smile she's wearing right now is something genuine, like she's really showing that she's very happy.

"_You're a great teacher, Mr. Grey. Thank you." -Miley_

"_I want you back in my class next meeting. I want you to start making music again, okay?" -Nick_

"_Okay... Thank you again for hearing me out." -Miley_

"_I'm gonna go now. I have a class. Don't you have a class?" -Nick_

I stood up and brushed my clothes and she bit her lip.

"_I'm not yet in the mood." -Miley_

"_I'll excuse you for your next class, but for the next one, you have to go, okay?" -Nick_

"_Thank you so much!" -Miley_

She smiled very wide and I chuckled. There's that smile again.

" _Just stay out of trouble." -Nick_

"_Okay!" -Miley_

I started to walk towards the school entrance. Before I could go far, I turned back to face Miley.

"_I almost forgot the most important thing... You're beautiful inside and out, Ms. Stewart. Don't forget that." -Nick_

I saw her blush before I turned back to the school building and walked again.

"_Thank you Mr. Grey!" -Miley_

**Miley POV**

**I felt relieved. Alive. Happy. LOVED. ** Someone liked my music. Someone finally tore my walls down. Someone finally helped me get hit by reality. Right now, I feel stupid for actually letting that bastard ruin my life. He doesn't deserve that... And Mr. Grey... He was like my guardian angel. I can't help but like his sincerity. He's so amazing that I'm crushing at him right now. I got the best idea ever. I pulled my fancy notebook from my bag and smiled as I started to write a new song for the first time after years that felt like forever.

After an hour of writing, I have finished my song already. Yeah, I'm that excited to finally write again. I never felt very happy and alive for what seems like a century.

I picked up my things and my bag from the grass and got ready for my next class. I made my way to the school building. I walked to my locker and I saw people staring at me like I'm insane, but I didn't mind them. I am different now. I've changed. Maybe they say that I'm the weirdest person in this school, that I'm stubborn and I can't be tamed, but I can change too, only if it's not against my will. I was amazed to see my two best friends waiting in front of my locker and I sent them a smile. I kinda chuckled when they sent me back a confused look. They both pulled me into a group hug.

"_Are you okay?" -Demi_

" _Yeah, Demz. I'm singing again. I'm also writing again." -Miley_

"_Oh my God, Miles, really? " -Lily_

"_Yeah... I can't believe it. " -Miley_

"_What happened?" –Demi_

"_It was Mr. Jonas. He cleared my mind and my heart. It's like he took all my bitterness away and made me a better person." -Miley_

"_Really?" -Demi_

"_He found me outside, under the tree and we talked. I spilled them out, just like that to a teacher I just barely new." -Miley_

"_He's awesome, right?" -Lily_

"_He's amazing." -Miley_

"_Amazingly hot and delicious." -Demi_

"_Oh, Demetria!" -Miley_

I laughed and talked with my girls as we walked to our next class.

* * *

**AN: review please! I've got the whole story finished in my mind. All i gotta do is write it! haha! stay tuned for more! **

_**xonileylooover**_


	4. I'm always right up the road

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 4: I'm always Right up the road**

_If there something you're in need of_  
_You only have to let me know_  
_I've got a shoulder you can lean on_  
_And I'm always Right up the road_

* * *

**No one's POV**

Miley's heart made its way back home- Music. Music is her life, it's her passion. She participates in music class already and it made Nick like her more. He didn't dare to show it obviously. The gossip will spread like a wild fire. It will ruin his and her reputation.

Today is the school dance. Miley, Demi and Lily are preparing in Demi's room.

**Miley POV**

I hate dances. No one wants to dance with me. Demi and Lily are my partners, but of course, they can't help but dance with the boys that wanted to dance with them. I told them I'm going to be okay. I don't wanna spoil their night, so here I am. I'm outside the school's gymnasium and sitting on a bench under the tree, totally feeling alone. I heard a man's voice behind me and I instantly knew who it was.

_"Hey there, young lady" -Nick_

I turned around and met his eyes, which made me smile.

_"Hello Mr. Grey..." -Miley _

_"Aren't you supposed to be dancing inside the gym?" -Nick_

Mr. Grey sat beside me and I just shrugged.

_"I don't wanna feel left out as I stand there like I'm sort of a stupid girl waiting for someone to ask me for a dance." -Miley_

_"Maybe guys aren't used to talking to you. I've noticed that you're not the kind of girl who'd like to flirt. You're more of the serious type. I like girls like that. It just seems normal and respectful, but you've got to loosen up a little, too." -Nick_

My eyes found his and my forehead creases.

_"How do I do that?" -Miley_

He chuckled, and it sounded music to my ears.

_"Hang out with boys sometimes. Not all of them have bad intention. You have to socialize, Miley." -Nick_

_"I was homecoming princess once. Everyone adored me when I was a freshman, mostly because of him. He was the hottest guy in campus. When we broke up, I became a nobody. He told everyone that I was horrible in bed, which is not true because we didn't do it." -Miley_

_"God, that's awful. Good thing you've got good best friends." -Nick_

_"Yeah, I'm really thankful for them. They actually wanted to stay beside me, but I don't wanna spoil their night." -Miley_

_"Well, do you want to dance?" -Nick_

My heartbeat raced. This freaking Greek God just asked me to dance with him.

_"Where?" -Miley_

I watched as Mr. Grey stood up and placed his hand in front of my face, asking for mine. I gracefully stood up, smiled and took his hand. He placed his other hand to my waist and I felt shivers. I placed my other hand on his shoulder and we swayed to the music from the gym.

We danced in silence and he would let me take a spin whenever he wants. He released my other hand and placed it on his shoulder and his hand rested on my waist. We got closer and I looked in his brown eyes. I got so mesmerized, I want to kiss him. He stopped swaying and tucked some strand of hair under my ear and he smiled.

_"You really look beautiful tonight..." -Nick_

_"Thank you" -Miley_

I smiled at his complement. It's my first time again to hear those words in ages. I leaned my head on his buff chest.

**Nick POV**

I felt her head lean onto my chest and I never want to let her go. It felt so good having her in my arms, like she's meant to stay here. I smelled her hair and good gracious it smells like vanilla. Good thing she pulled back slowly and I was met by her smile. Her beautiful smile.

_"Thank you so much for the wonderful dance, Mr. Grey..." -Miley_

_"We better go back to the gym." -Nick_

_"Uhm, Mr. Grey?" -Miley_

She leaned in and I felt her soft lips brush on my cheek. I felt an electricity run on the spot where she kissed me. She smiled back and took off her hands from my shoulders. I removed my hands from her waist and we both walked to the gym. She said goodbye and she disappeared in the crowd. I stayed on one side and watched the students have fun.

Few minutes later, I was about to leave when I saw Miley near the gym exit, dancing gracefully with a guy named Justin. His hands dropped lower and cupped her butt. I saw Miley flinch and Justin smirk. He leaned to kiss her. She was forced she tried to push him but he's too strong. He covered her mouth with a handkerchief and Miley went limp and unconscious. He quickly carried her out of the gym. I immediately ran after them. It all happened so fast that I forgot to make an action before she got drugged by him. I saw him on his car which was far from people's sight. Miley was lying on top of the hood of his car and he's attacking her neck with kisses. Just as he was about to unzip her dress, I yelled.

_"Get away from her!" -Nick_

Justin smirked.

_"You want her too, Mr. Grey? We could share her tight little body." -Justin_

He pushed up her dress, which revealed a half naked body of a young lady that I learned to love. Her matching pink underwear and bra were exposed. I gulped but pushed all dirty thoughts away from my mind.

_"Detention 2 weeks..." -Nick_

_"But it's dance night today! Shouldn't we be free from school rules!" -Justin_

_"You took advantage of an innocent girl... Girls aren't supposed to be disrespected!" -Nick_

_"Haven't you watched her scandal? She's a slut!" -Justin_

I cringed at his words.

_"1 month detention!" -Nick_

Justin cursed and pushed Miley away from his car.

_"Take her! She's not worthy!" -Justin_

I took Miley safely in my arms and I watched Justin drive away.

I held her and carried her towards my car. What was he saying about a scandal? Miley has a scandal?

I didn't know where she lives so I just took her home. I carried her to my apartment and lay her on my bed. I covered her with the blanket and went to my desk to check my email. I found an email from Justin Gaston. It's a copy of the scandal that he's talking about.

I opened it. It was her on the video. It was a close-up so I knew it was her. I was surprised to see her giving head on the guy, but it seems like she was forced. The guy was moaning like crazy as he invaded her mouth, but she kept a blank expression. She was so hot... I can feel from her actions that it was her first time but she didn't want to do it. But she's so fucking hot like that. I'm wishing that the guy was me. Oh my God. Here comes the dirty thoughts. After finishing the video, I checked other emails then turned off my laptop. I glanced at Miley, who's sleeping peacefully in my bed. I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed. I made sure that she was covered by the comforter.

Next day, I woke up in the couch. I glanced sideward and saw Miley still sleeping on my bed. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I saw her stir and I went to her side. She opened her eyes and looked around her.

_"Hey, you're fine..." -Nick_

_"Where am I?" -Miley_

_"You're in my house..." -Nick_

Her eyes got wide and she glanced at me, she actually checked me out. She looked under the comforter, as if checking her clothes. That's when I realized that she didn't check me out. She glanced to see my clothing and she checked hers. My eyes got wide too.

_"No! Nothing happened! I saw you with Justin Gaston. He got you unconscious. I followed you and him outside and he was about to rape you there- at the parking lot, on top of his car's hood..." -Nick_

She got her eyes wide for a second, and then she pulled her knees towards her chest and placed her arms around them. She buried her face on her knees and she cried.

_"Miley... You're fine, now..." -Nick_

I rubbed her back and she leaned on me.

_"It's okay..." -Nick_

I wiped Miley's tears and waited for her to stop crying. When she did, I caressed her hair.

_"You might want to call your parents and inform them that you're here. I'll drive you to your house after breakfast." -Nick_

I handed her purse to her and she checked if her things were still in there.

_"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be downstairs to make our breakfast." -Nick_

I went down and made pancakes and bacon.

After making breakfast, I called her to eat. We ate breakfast together and chat a bit. I've learned that she lives 3 blocks away from school and she walks to school and after school every day.

After eating, I took a shower and I drove her to her house. She told me that her parents aren't home today.

We got in front of her house. I turned off the engine. I got off the car and opened the door for her. She went out and we walked to the gate. She opened the gate. We went inside and walked to the door. She slipped the key and opened the door. We got inside. The house was tidy. She smiled at me and reached to kiss me on the cheek.

_"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Grey... I owe you a lot." -Miley_

_"It's okay. I gotta go, now. You lock the doors and take care, okay?" -Nick_

_"Okay! Bye Mr. Grey..." -Miley_

_"Bye, don't be absent tomorrow. Surprise quiz!" –Nick_

I winked at her and left the house.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late update! I am kinda busy... Please read and review! **

**xonileylooover  
**


	5. When the darkness leaves you lonely

**AN: READ AND REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 5: **_When the darkness leaves you lonely_

_When the darkness leaves you lonely,  
or the world tries to push you away  
when your sky is looking troubled  
you can count on me cause I'm gonna stay_

_

* * *

_

**No one's POV**

Miley had a bad morning. She hasn't received a call from both of her parents for a week. It had been text messages that were sent to her, and she's dying to hear their voices so much. Miley's parents got divorced since she was ten but they didn't stop taking care of her. She stayed with her mom, but her mom would let her stay with her dad every other week. She still was well-loved. That was until her dad married this lady and had a baby with her, and her mom met this new guy. Miley insisted on moving out with her mom to New York. She wanted to stay here with her best friends and her school for 12 years. Her mom moved to New York to be with her boyfriend and she would visit Miley every once in a while. They were just busy with their own lives, that they can't make a call to their daughter who longed for their love and affection.

Miley had cried her sleep last night so she didn't feel well, the time she woke up.

She took a bath and fixed herself, then grabbed an apple coz she's gonna be late for PE class. She walked to school and got ready for PE. She's with Demi on this subject and Demi quickly approached her best friend when she saw her.

_"Miles! What happened to you! You look exhausted!" -Demi_

_"I didn't get enough sleep..." -Miley_

_"You should tell coach. You need to rest, Mi. You look terrible!" -Demi_

_"No! I'm fine... I like PE class." -Miley_

_"I know. I just don't want you to faint or something." -Demi _

_"I'm okay, Demz." -Miley_

The coach made them run laps around the field and few minutes later, Miley's vision spun around and she fainted. Demi immediately ran to her best friend lying on the ground.

Miley was brought to the clinic and Demi was forced back to go to her second class.

Mr. Nick Grey got called by the nurse and he immediately reported to her. Nick walked through the hall to the clinic and knocked politely before entering.

"_Have a seat, Mr. Jonas" -Nurse_

_"What's wrong?" -Nick_

_"One of the students of your advisory class fainted." -Nurse_

_"Who?" -Nick_

_"Miley Stewart" -Nurse_

Nick's eyes turned to worry. What caused it? He was just talking to her yesterday and she seems great.

_"How is she?" -Nick_

_"Well, according to her best friend, Demetria, she only ate an apple from breakfast and she didn't get enough sleep last night. She has a history of tachycardia. That's why she fainted while running laps in gym class. She's sleeping right now." -Nurse_

_"Oh... Did you call her parents to pick her up?" -Nick_

_"That's why you're here. Her parents both lived separately away from her. I called her mom. She's at New York. She got so worried and ashamed that she won't be here. I'm gonna let her stay here till afternoon. I guess I could get a cab and take her home later." -Nurse_

_"How about I'll drive her home at lunch, so she'll be able to sleep comfortably in her own room." -Nick_

_"That's a wonderful idea!" -Nurse _

_"Can I see her?" -Nick_

_"Go to the second room." -Nurse_

**Nick POV**

She pointed to one of the rooms in the clinic and I walked towards it. I peeked against the curtain and smiled at the sight of one Miley Stewart, sleeping peacefully.

I went inside the small room and checked her. She looked a bit pale and there were dark bags under her eyes. I sighed and moved my hand to brush away her bangs from her face. I saw her shiver a bit and that led me to the nurse. I asked for a blanket. She gave it to me and i went back to the room. I unfolded the blanket and covered it on top of Miley's body. Miley slightly opened her eyes.

_"Mr. Grey?" -Miley_

I caressed her face to soothe her.

_"Shhh... Go back to sleep..." -Nick_

She closed her eyes and fell asleep in an instant. I smiled at her. I don't know what I'm feeling for Miley. I think I like her, something more than that. I felt different, the moment I saw her, when I walked in my first class. I know she's special to me. I know that I'm starting to love that amazing girl, but I can't. She's just 17, I'm her teacher. I frowned and took a last glance at her before going out of the clinic.

I went back around 11am to give Miley a ride home. I went inside the clinic and saw her lying awake in the sofa bed.

_"Come on, let's get you home..." -Nick_

_"Thank you Mr. Grey..." -Miley_

She got up from the couch and I helped her stand up. She was a little woozy so I placed my arm around her waist to support her.

_"Are you okay?" -Nick_

_"Yeah, just a little bit dizzy." -Miley_

We walked in the hallway and made our way through the door. We stopped before walking down the stairs and I turned to face her.

_"Can you walk down?" -Nick_

She didn't answer; I took that as a NO. She gasped as I carried her bridal style without a warning. I made my way to my car and settled her down on the ground before opening the door of the passenger seat. She slid in the car and I closed the door. I placed her books and bag on the back seat and walked to the driver's seat. I slid in, checked our seatbelts and drove out of the school parking lot.

_"Are you hungry?" –Nick_

No reply.

_"Have you eaten lunch? You got to eat..." -Nick_

_"Uhmmm… Not yet..." –Miley_

Her reply was a small and soft voice, almost inaudible.

_"We'll take a drive thru on McDonalds. What do you want?" -Nick_

_"You've already done so much for me, Mr. Grey." -Miley_

_"It's fine, Miley. Don't mind it." -Nick_

_"You're such a good person. I've never met a teacher like you before. You're amazing." -Miley_

_"Thank you" -Nick_

We made it to McDonalds and I made my way to the drive thru lane. I ordered our food and drove to Miley's house afterwards.

_"You didn't tell me that you live alone in your house." -Nick_

_"I don't want stalkers." -Miley_

She smiled and I laughed.

_"I won't stalk you." -Nick_

_"Well, my parents are divorced. My mom's in New York with her boyfriend. My dad's in North Carolina with his new wife and new kid. I stayed here instead of choosing if I'll go with him or her." -Miley_

_"How old are you when they left?" -Nick_

_"Just last year. It was my choice to stay here. It's my hometown, and I want them to live their life. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself already." –Miley_

We got into her driveway and I turned off the engine. I went out and opened the door for her, but I wasn't finished asking.

_"Was it awful?" -Nick_

She went out of the car and I gathered her stuff. I placed my arm around her waist as we walked to her doorstep.

_"Not really. I love my mom and dad. They would always call me thrice or twice a week to ask how I'm doing. They would send me enough allowance for a month. They never abandoned me." -Miley_

She slipped the key to the door lock and opened the door. I went in with her and examined the house. It was tidy and organized.

_"Doesn't look bad at all." -Nick_

_"Thanks" -Miley_

_"So why did you faint?" -Nick_

Her face turned to a painful expression.

_"My mom and dad haven't called me since Sunday and that's 5 days ago. They usually call me twice a week. I just miss them, I guess. I cried myself to sleep last night, I didn't have enough sleep and I guess it made me weak." -Miley_

_"You shouldn't have come to school if you're not feeling well, you could text me and I would excuse you if you have a valid reason." -Nick_

_"I just don't like absences." -Miley_

_"Okay, I'll leave you with this, eat your lunch, have some sleep, and take the initiative to call them, don't be shy. Tell them what you feel. Maybe they're just too comfortable that you'll be fine, that they trust you well enough." -Nick_

She smiled, it was contagious. I can't help but smile too.

_"You're right. I'll call them later and tell them what I feel." -Miley_

_"Yeah, that's the spirit." -Nick_

_"Thank you so much, Mr. Grey. You're so amazing." -Miley_

_"Yeah, I know, I'm amazing, right?" -Nick_

Miley chuckled. This time, it was my turn to kiss her on the cheek. A shade of red crept on her cheeks and she smiled at me lovingly.

_"You're one of a kind, Miley Stewart..." -Nick_

_"Thank you." -Miley_

_"I better go, now. I have a class at one." -Nick_

_"Okay. Drive safely, Mr. Grey. Thank you for everything." -Miley_

_"Bye, take some rest." -Nick_

I left the house and drove back to school with a sappy smile on my face. Its official, I'm in love with Miley Stewart.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys! thank you for the awesome reviews! I might post another chapter later if I'm not busy... =) **

****shout out to my readers! _jenizzleoffdachain, nileyfan1, jana, pinkphone10, nienlovesjonas, niley23 alex, iamsofreakinbored, mileyandnickloveforever, crazy1995, rose, cathyokw_**

**for those readers who haven't submitted reviews, please tell me what you think of my story and post a review! Thank you so much my dear readers! **

**_xonileylooover_**


	6. It's the friend that holds your hand

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**CHAPTER 6: It's the friend that holds your hand**

_Love, it's always worth it  
Love, everyone deserves it  
It's the friend that holds your hand  
When nobody understands_

**

* * *

**

**No one's POV**

Nick liked Miley more. He was falling for her, but he knows that this isn't good. He's not even sure if Miley likes him back.

It was lunch time and Nick went out of the school building for a while, to get some fresh air. Actually, he was looking for a certain blue-eyed girl. She wasn't on the cafeteria with Lily and Demi so he strolled on the front yard of the school but still, she was not there. He walked to the side of the school and soon found a figure of a girl with beautiful brown hair.

**Nick POV**

Finally, I saw her. This girl surely knows how to hide from everyone. I walked towards her and I saw her writing on a notebook.

_"You sure know where to hide..." - Nick_

She looked up at me and smiled as I sat down on the grass beside her.

_"Hey, Mr. Grey... Why are you here?" -Miley_

_"I was stalking you..." -Nick_

I joked and chuckled at her reaction. She got a confused look on her face.

_"Why are you stalking me? I do the weirdest things..." -Miley_

_"You just answered your own question, missy." -Nick_

_"You follow me because I'm weird?" -Miley_

_"Yeah, good kind of weird..." -Nick_

She giggled and it made my heart melt.

_"So, what are you writing?" -Nick_

_"Math assignment. I can't solve it..." -Miley_

_"Can I see?" -Nick_

She handed me the notebook and I smiled as I recognized the topic. I borrowed her pen and I wrote down on her notebook, when I was finished, I handed back the notebook and her mouth was agape when she took it.

She took a look at my answer and her eyes got wide.

_"You got the correct answer..." -Miley_

_"No, YOU got the correct answer; it's there in YOUR notebook." -Nick_

Miley smiled and scooted closer beside me.

_"Would you teach me? Please?" -Miley_

Her eyes pleaded and I can't help but give in. I smiled at her and explained the math problem.

_"I didn't know that you're good in math, too." -Miley_

_"It's my favorite subject when I was studying." -Nick_

_"Oh God, you're a monster!" -Miley_

Miley giggled and she looked adorable. All I wanted is to hold her and kiss those soft lips.

_"Did you eat already?" -Nick_

_"Not yet..." -Miley_

She placed the Tupperware in front of her.

_"Can I join you?" -Nick_

_"Are you sure?" -Miley_

_"Yeah..." -Nick_

We both set our lunch boxes on the grass. She didn't have her drink so I told her we could share mine.

_"Teachers don't hang out with students like me." -Miley_

_"I'm different with them." -Nick_

She smiled and took a spoonful of her lunch in her mouth.

_"We could share our food. Here try some of mine." -Nick_

I placed a few of my food on her Tupperware and she ate some of it. Her eyes turned wide and looked at me while chewing her food.

"_Where did you get this?" –Miley_

My eyes turned wide too, realizing that I should've not shared her my lunch because she might not like my cooking skills.

"_Oh no! Does it taste horrible? I'm sorry! Let me take it back…" –Nick_

"_No, Mr. Grey, it tastes like heaven! Good gracious, it's so delicious that I love it so much!" –Miley_

I sighed and wiped the sweat forming on my forehead. I thought she didn't like my meal! I chuckled as she took another spoonful of the food that I shared with her. I placed another set of my food on her lunchbox and she sighed happily.

"_Oh God, it's so delicious… Mmmmm! Where did you get this?" –Miley_

"_I cooked it…" –Nick_

Her eyes turned wide again.

"_You, Mr. Grey, made this? Oh my God… You are the bomb… It tastes amazing!" –Miley_

"_Really? You're not telling that because you want to get another 'A', are you?" –Nick_

"_No, seriously…. You're a good cook…" –Miley_

"_Thank you, Miley" –Nick_

We both ate in silence but Miley would make "Mmmm…" sounds every now and then, and I would giggle and laugh at her. She looked so beautiful that I have to fight the urge to jump on her and kiss her with everything in me.

After eating, I looked at the time and realized that it's only 10 minutes away from my next class, so I said goodbye to Miley.

"_I should go. My next class starts in 10 minutes." –Nick_

"_Me too, I don't want to be late." –Miley_

I stood up and helped her stand up by grabbing her hand.

"_It was really fun hanging out with you, Mr. Grey." –Miley_

"_I had fun too." –Nick_

"_Thank you for the lunch. It was really delicious." –Miley_

"_You're very welcome, Miley." –Nick_

"_You could come join me here whenever you want to. I could use some company." –Miley_

"_I think what you mean to say is, I could join you so you'll get free delicious meal every day." –Nick _

She laughed and I smiled at the sight of her, laughing.

"_Yeah, but that sounded rude…" –Miley _

"_Do you always hang-out here during lunch?" –Nick_

"_Not always. Sometimes, I hang-out with Demi and Lily during lunch at the cafeteria. I go here whenever I want to have a peaceful surrounding. I love it here. It's so silent and I could do whatever I want to." –Miley_

"_Yeah, that's right." –Nick_

"_Thank you for hanging out with me, Mr. Grey. I really appreciate it a lot." –Miley_

"_Welcome. I better go, now…" –Nick_

"_Sure… I'll go inside in a minute…" –Miley_

"_Okay… bye, Miley." –Nick_

"_Bye Mr. Grey" –Miley_

**Miley POV**

I can't believe it. Mr. Grey hung-out with me, and he could actually cook! That dish was seriously delicious. He's so gorgeous and kind and romantic that it's hard for me not to fall for him. I can't fall in love with him. He's my teacher, but he's just so irresistible. He's so hot and cute and a true gentleman. He's so sexy and I swear he looks like a Greek God or something. His lips were so pink-ish and they really look soft. His body was very manly, he was physically fit and he looked so hot… how would he like a girl like me? He was perfect, I was full of flaws. I'm just his student. There is no way that he would like a loser like me.

**Next day…**

I was walking to my locker when someone slammed into me and made me fall on the floor together with my books. CRAP. My vision became a little bit blurry as I lay on the floor when a guy with short blonde hair tried to shake me.

"_Oh my God, I'm so sorry… Miley, are you okay?"_

He knows my name. How come I can't recognize him? I rubbed my eyes before my vision became clear again. Demi and Lily quickly shoved him out of my sight and my two best friends shook me.

"_Miley! Miley!" –Demi_

"_Mile, can you see us?" –Lily_

"_Oh God, are you okay? Please speak!" –Demi_

I want to laugh at these two girls of mine but my head was throbbing.

"_I'm so sorry! I was running and I didn't notice her. I should bring her to the clinic…" _

I hear the guy's voice again, the blonde guy.

"_Okay fine! But pray that she'll be fine, or else, I'm gonna kill you!" -Demi _

Next thing I knew, I was lifted and I felt light-headed, then I fell into a deep slumber.

I woke up in the clinic and I saw the nurse smile at me.

"_Good, you're awake…" –Nurse_

"_How long I've been asleep?" –Miley _

"_About half an hour…" – Nurse_

"_What happened?" –Miley _

"_This guy right here…" –Nurse _

She moved her hand to point at the blonde guy sitting at the couch.

"_Was being careless to run in the hallway without thinking that he might slam that big body of his to a tiny girl like you." –Nurse_

"_I'm sorry!" –Mysterious guy_

The nurse rolled her eyes and left the room. The guy walked towards me and placed his hand on my forehead.

"_Are you okay?" –Mystery guy_

"_I think so…" –Miley _

"_I'm really sorry for what happened. I swear, I would never forgive myself if something worse happened to you." –Mystery Guy_

"_I'm fine. You don't have to worry." –Miley_

"_I'm Liam… You're Miley, right?" –Liam_

"_How did you know my name?" –Miley_

"_I was watching my friend on one of your music class recital and I saw you. You are amazing." –Liam_

"_Thank you" –Miley_

"_It's already 4 pm… I could give you a ride home, if you want. Think of it as a sorry gift." –Liam_

"_That's so nice of you… Sure, I'll go…" –Miley _

**Nick POV**

I was discussing a lesson when a student-assistant excused me from the class. I went out of the classroom and talked to him.

"_Is there something wrong?" –Nick_

"_Mr. Grey, one of your homeroom students named Miley is in the clinic." –Student _

"_What? Is she okay?" –Nick_

"_The nurse said that she's awake now." – Student_

"_Okay, I'll be right there in a second…" –Nick_

I left my class for a while and went to the clinic. What could've happened to Miley? It isn't bad, right? I hope that it's not worse.

I went inside the clinic and the nurse ushered me to the room. I saw Miley sitting on the bed, talking to a tall blonde-haired guy. I ignored him and I made my way to Miley's side.

"_Hey Mr. Grey!" –Miley_

"_Are you okay?" –Nick _

"_I'm fine now…" –Miley _

"_What happened?" –Nick_

"_It was just an accident, Mr. Grey. I was on my way to my locker when Liam slammed into me. We didn't notice each other." –Miley_

"_Are you sure you're okay? Can you go home alone?" –Nick_

"_I'm gonna drive her home, sir." –Liam_

"_Yeah, I'm gonna be fine, Mr. Grey. Thank you." –Miley_

"_I don't trust him well enough…" –Nick _

"_It's okay, Mr. Grey. Liam is a good guy." –Miley_

"_Okay…" –Nick_

I said goodbye to them. I wanted to be the one to drive her home, but I don't want that Liam guy to see the obvious. Besides, he's just gonna drive her home, right? No funny business.

* * *

**AN: I'm generous today =) do you like Miley and Nick's hiding place? LOL what ya think about adding Liam in my story? hahaha It's okay to add up spice in a story once in a while hahaha**

**READ AND REPLY!**

**OT: i am so hating oceanup because the site is down again... grrrr**

_**xonileylooover**_


	7. It wants to heal you

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**CHAPTER 7: IT WANTS TO HEAL YOU**

**

* * *

**

**Miley POV**

Liam seems nice. He was funny and handsome. He's also a gentleman. Before going home that day, he insisted on treating me for dinner. He wanted to make it up to me. We had a really good time. We chatted a lot and I think I kinda like him. After eating dinner, he drove me home and I slept that night, smiling. We went out on a date a few times. I told Demi and Lily that Liam and I are dating and they said that if I like him, they would approve. After a week of hanging-out together, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! A part of me was happy, but another part was hesitant. What if he's not serious? And I'd end up crying and hating myself again?

I haven't hung-out with Mr. Grey for a while now. I miss our moments in my secret hiding place. I actually missed my hiding place. I haven't been there for like a week since I'm always with Liam. I haven't talked to my best friends that much, too.

**Nick POV**

I haven't talked to Miley for a while now. Yes, we would see each other during our class, but of course, I can't talk to her about anything personal during class time. I sometimes hang-out on her secret hiding place during lunch, hoping she'll come too. But a week had passed and I haven't seen her in her hiding place. I think she's with that Liam guy. I saw him fetch her once after my class with her. Maybe that's the reason why she's been avoiding me. It broke my heart seeing her with another guy, even though I know that I can never be with her. I'm her teacher and she's my student. It is impossible for me to have her the way that I wanted.

I was walking on the empty hallway to my next class when I heard someone moan. On the far corner of the hallway, I saw Liam making out with a girl. I was expecting it to be Miley, but she's not. That stupid Liam was cheating on Miley. I took a picture and decided to show it to Miley later. I'd rather see her crying for breaking up with him rather than crying because he's been cheating of him for a long time.

**After lunch…**

I saw Miley walking on the hallway and I quickly approached her.

"_Meet me at your secret place after class. I really need to tell you something." –Nick_

"_But I have a date…" –Miley_

"_Miley, it's really important… You really need to come… Alone, okay?" –Nick_

"_Okay Mr. Grey, see you later…" –Miley_

Last period was finished after 2 hours and I gathered all of my stuff before walking to Miley's secret hiding place. I waited for her for 10 minutes and I didn't think she would come until I saw her running towards me, with her bag clinging on her shoulder.

"_I'm sorry, I'm late. It's so hard to get rid of Liam." –Miley_

"_So you're a couple now?" – Nick_

"_Yeah, it's been two weeks. He's a good kid, you know…" –Miley_

"_I don't know, Mile…" –Nick_

"_What's wrong, Mr. Grey?" –Miley_

My hands got sweaty. I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to say this to her. I don't wanna see her get hurt.

"_I saw Liam this afternoon, just after lunch…" –Nick_

She stared at me, waiting for my next words.

"_I saw him with another girl…" –Nick_

"_I'm sure he's just being friendly…" –Miley_

"_No, Miley… They were making out…" –Nick_

Her mouth slightly opened as if she wants to say something. Her face was unreadable. I watched her bite her lip and look down.

"_That's not true…" –Miley_

She said that in a low voice, sort of a whisper. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and scanned for the image. I showed it to her. Her eyes got wide and tears started to form on her eyes. Her lower lip trembled and her hands shook. It was just so heart-breaking seeing her like that. She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve him. He's such a jackass for breaking her heart. I wanted to hold her in my arms, but I'm afraid to. I was about to wipe her tears, but she ran away, just like that.

* * *

**AN: Poor Miley! Liam will be out of the way soon! =) I know, it's kinda short and crappy... the next chapter will be short and crappy too hahaha! please bear with me, it'll get better, i promise =) **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	8. When nobody understands

AN: theme in this chapter contains sensitive content... so, don't say I didn't warn you. =]

* * *

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 8: When nobody understands**

**

* * *

**

**Miley POV**

That can't be true. I love him already. Why does he have to be a jerk?

I ran away from Mr. Grey and past Liam. He was waiting for me in his car but I ignored him. We're supposed to go watch a movie tonight.

I ran to my house and locked the gate and the doors before crying my heart out in my bed. My cell phone beeped, over and over. There were messages sent from Liam, but a message from an unknown number caught my eye.

_"Miley, it's Mr. Grey. Are you ok? Are you home? If you're not, tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up." -Nick_

I texted a reply that I'm home, I don't want him to worry much. After texting him, I turned off my phone and the waterworks began again.

I woke up with a headache and my stomach growling. I almost forgot that I didn't eat anything last night. I got up from my bed and went straight to the kitchen to look for food. I saw the spaghetti dish in the fridge that I made 2 days ago and placed it in the microwave.

I ate my breakfast and took a quick bath. I wore my clothes and checked my school bag before leaving the house.

I walked to school. The moment I stepped in the building, I was pulled by Liam.

_"Hey, why did you run away yesterday?" -Liam_

I pushed him away.

_"Don't ever talk to me again!" -Miley_

_"What did I do!" -Liam_

_"You cheated on me!" -Miley _

I slapped him across his face. His face turned red and his eyes showed anger. He dragged me to the boy's locker room. He pushed me against the lockers and gripped on my arms real tight.

_"You are so going to pay for slapping me." -Liam_

His palm collided with the side of my face and it stung. Tears fell rapidly from my eyes as I tried to push him away. He slammed me on the seats and he took off his pants. He gripped my hands and looked into my eyes.

_"I'm gonna f*ck you and you gonna need not to scream. I'll kill you if you do..." -Liam_

My eyes got wide. He tied a handkerchief in my mouth and he took off my jeans. I tried to hit him but he kept hitting me. He wrapped a condom on himself, gripped on my arms and the next thing I knew, he was inside me. It hurt a lot, it was my first time. I tried to scream but he would hit me so I decided to just cry and hold myself together in place. First time should be memorable and blissful, but mine was horrible, mine should not be kept in memory. It was a shame. Liam was enjoying himself while I was hurting double time. He finished and I shook in pain and scared-ness. He wore his pants and slapped my cheek before grabbing me by the chin.

_"Listen, if you tell anyone about this, I'll spread this scandal of yours... And I will get to f*ck you whenever I want." -Liam_

I cringed and I just nodded as I cried.

"If you just acted like a good girl, you should've had a first time better than this." -Liam

He left just like that. I tried to sit up and I felt sore. I took off the cloth that covered my mouth. I grabbed my underwear and pants with my shaking hands and wore them. Even though my legs were wobbly, I ran outside the locker room with all my strength. I spotted a familiar figure in the not so empty hallway and I ran towards him even though my lower body was kinda sore. I hugged him from behind and leaned on his back. He stopped on his tracks and turned around to pull me in his arms.

_"Miley, what's wrong?" -Nick_

_"L-L-Liam... He... He forced me to have sex..." -Miley_

_"God... When did it happen?" -Nick_

_"Just a few minutes ago." -Miley_

_"You have to tell me what happened..." -Nick_

_"I can't. Liam will hurt me!" -Miley_

Mr. Grey pulled me close and squeezed my arms sincerely.

_"I won't let him... I promise..." -Nick_

I stared hesitantly into his eyes.

_"Trust me; I won't let anyone hurt you again." -Nick_

_"Promise?" -Miley _

_"I promise..." -Nick_

I hugged him again and he rubbed my back.

_"Let's go somewhere private..." -Nick_

I went with him and we went to his office. He made me sit on the couch and he sat beside me. He held my hands and looked into my eyes. This guy is so great. He's amazing. He's our music teacher slash school councilor.

_"Tell me everything..." -Nick_

His eyes were comforting as words flew out from my mouth. He would comfort me and caress my cheek occasionally. When I was finished, he held me tight in his arms.

_"Do you want me to call your parents?" -Nick_

My eyes shot wide. I broke free from the hug and my eyes met his.

_"Please don't. I don't want them to worry. Don't tell them." -Miley_

He wiped my tears with his thumbs and he caressed my cheek.

_"Okay. I won't tell them but you've got to tell the principal." -Nick_

_"I don't want to tell it again to anyone... Not even to my best friends. Telling you is enough." -Miley_

_"But we gotta do something to Liam. He took advantage of you, which is not right!" -Nick_

_"I don't want another issue. I don't want another scandal, and Liam, he might kill me." -Miley_

_"No one will hurt you. I'll be here to protect you." -Nick_

I bit my lip as I felt different. I looked into Mr. Grey's eyes. They're beautiful. My eyes darted to his lips, they look soft and delicate. All I wanted is to kiss him. I felt safe in his arms. I felt loved. He kissed my forehead and I buried my face on his chest.

_"Here's the deal, we're gonna go to the principal's office. I'll be the one to tell him what you've gone through. It will get Liam expelled and he won't bother you again. He'll be charged if he'll come near you. It will be a silent issue. We'll request that no one would know about this whole incident so that they won't talk about you. It'll be fine. I promise you that I'll be here for you." -Nick_

I wanted to cry in pure happiness. This person understands me, he's so amazing. This guy is so great. I'm falling for him, for real, but he's my teacher. I can't fall in love with him.

_"You'll be fine, I promise." -Nick_

_"Thank you..." -Miley_

I held him tighter.

_"C'mon, let's talk to the principal..." -Nick_

I stood up with him and I wiped my tears.

_"I'm ready..." -Miley_

_

* * *

_**AN: ahhhhh! poor miley! =[ what do ya think? did you like Miley and Nick's moment? =] it's so cute right? haha **_  
_


	9. Brighter than all the rest

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

******Chapter 9: There's a light that is yours to keep, **

**that's brighter than all the rest**

**

* * *

**

Liam got expelled. Rumors still spread but Mr. Grey helped Miley ignore them. Miley got a little bit traumatized. She would drag Demi or Lily with her whenever she needed to go to the comfort room or to her locker. She didn't want to be alone in the hallway. Mr. Grey and Miley got real closer. They would hang out at their favorite hiding place and they really enjoy each other's company.

**Nick POV**

I was walking on the hallway when I noticed the students circled around on a certain spot. I got through them and I saw Miley crying on the floor, with her papers and books scattered, and a girl named Ashley was standing in front of her.

_"You're a slut! Liam got expelled because you pretended that he raped you, but that isn't true because you like it! Because you're a dirty slut!" -Ashley_

_"Ashley, that's enough!" -Nick_

Everyone's eyes turned to me because I said that sentence with a raised voice. I never raised my voice, but it's Miley. She's hurting Miley.

_"Would you all just leave Miley alone? If you don't like her, why do you care to talk to her, tease her, make her life miserable? She wasn't even doing anything in return! Why do you have to be rude to her? You think her suffering is not enough? Well, let me tell you… she had suffered well enough but she's well-grounded unlike all of you. I can say that she's a better person than all of you. You all are selfish and you don't even realize it. You don't know her, so better not say anything than spread lies." -Nick_

I just finished my long awaited speech and I finally released all my anger from my chest.

_"Mr. Grey-" -Ashley_

_"Principal's office, Ashley!" -Nick_

The crowd decreased as the bell rang. Ashley went to principal's office. I looked at Miley and helped her grab her scattered papers and books.

_"What happened?" -Nick_

_"I don't know. I was walking; she bumped into me on purpose. I fell, and so as my stuff. Then she said those mean things." -Miley_

_"I'll take care of her." -Nick_

_"Thank you." -Miley_

_"See you after I talk to the principal." -Nick_

She nodded her head and I let her walk towards the door to her hiding place.

**Later...**

I walked through the main door to Miley's hiding place. My heart broke the minute I saw her. She was sitting on the grass, hugging her knees to her chest and some of her hair covered her tear stained face. I silently sat beside her. I can still hear her quietly sobbing.

_"Miley..." -Nick_

I rubbed her back gently with my hand. She lifted her head and I saw her tear-stained face and her reddish eyes. I pushed the hair away from her face and I wiped her tears.

She kept her gaze down and I just continued caressing her face.

_"Why are you so good to me?" -Miley_

I smiled at her comfortingly.

_"It's because you don't deserve all of this pain." -Nick_

I pulled her to my chest and let her bury her face on my polo shirt.

_"I feel safe when I'm with you." -Miley_

_"Cuz I won't let anyone hurt you." -Nick_

_"Why would you do that?" -Miley_

She pulled back and stared in my eyes.

_"I'm nothing special, I'm ugly, and I'm fat. I'm broken. I'm-" -Miley_

Before she could say another word, I crashed my lips on hers to shut her up. I pulled her closer and I parted her lips with mine. I kissed her slowly, savoring the taste of her lips.

She pulled back and bit her lip. Blush covered her cheeks and her eyes shined.

_"You kissed me..."_ Miley whispered, almost to herself only, but I heard it. Shit.

_"Oh my God, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." -Nick_

I was about to stand up but she pulled my hand desperately.

_"Please don't leave..." -Miley_

Her eyes pleaded and it was heart-breaking, I can't help but give-in. I sat back again and she leaned back on my chest.

_"I liked it... I liked the kiss... It felt different... It felt gentle..." -Miley_

Okay, this is it. I gotta tell her.

_"I really like you, Miley." –Nick_

She pulled back.

_"But I'm your student. You can't like me." -Miley_

_"I don't care. I can't help it. You're beautiful, kind-hearted and you're amazing..." -Nick_

_"I'm not..." -Miley_

_"You are. You're so beautiful and talented..." -Nick_

I pulled her to my chest and I leaned my back against the tree. Miley moved closer and placed her arms on my shoulders.

_"You make me feel amazing..." -Miley_

I smiled and kissed the top of her hair.

_"I like you too..." -Miley_

_"But we shouldn't be together. I'm your student." -Miley_

I captured her lips in another kiss. She kissed back.

_"We could keep it a secret." -Nick_

Miley smiled and I caressed her cheek.

_"I won't hurt you... I promise. You'll be safe with me." -Nick_

She leaned back on my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

We stayed there for a long time, and then we left for our classes. We decided not to show affection inside the school so that no one would notice.

That afternoon, I fetched her at a park near the school. I told her that it would be our meeting place after school and then I'll pick her up to give her a ride home. I drove to her house and she invited me to go inside. When we got inside, she wrapped her arms around me and I did the same to her.

_"Thank you for everything." -Miley_

_"Anything for you" -Nick_

She kissed me and her lips felt amazing.

_"What should I call you?" -Miley_

_"From now on, just call me Nick." -Nick_

She smiled.

_"Would you go to a date with me tomorrow night?" -Nick_

_"I'd love to. I'll see you tomorrow?" -Miley_

_"Yeah" -Nick_

I kissed her and left the house.

I can't believe it. I just told Miley what I feel for her, and she feels the same way. This is so amazing. We're having a date tomorrow night and I'm gonna make her happy.

**Next day…**

**Miley POV**

What to wear. What to wear. I have a date with Nick -freaking- Grey. I gotta look good. God, I'm so nervous. I can't forget the fact that he's my teacher, but he's amazing. I can't help but like him. Besides, why not give it a try? I can't wait for tonight. I can't wait to see him. I never felt like this before, with Nick, everything's different. He's kind, caring and a gentleman but, how sure am I that he won't hurt me?

**That night…**

I decided to wear a nice top and some skinny jeans. I matched it with a pair of purple converse and purple hand bag. Nick fetched me at 5pm. We had dinner at burger king and we went straight to the movies.

**Nick pov**

I held Miley's hand as we got inside the movie house. She's holding her drink and I'm holding the bucket of popcorn and my drink. We made our way to the dark theater and sat on the vacant seats. We placed our drinks on the holder and I shared the popcorn with her. We agreed to watch a horror film, this is good. I could comfort her when she gets scared. Hah! I placed my arm around her back and I pulled her closer. I didn't move the hand rest down so we're sitting close to each other. I kissed her hair as her eyes stayed fixed on the big screen.

_"Are you scared already?" -Nick_

She snuggled to my chest and placed her hand on my shoulder.

_"Not yet..." -Miley_

I let her lean on my chest as we watched the movie. I would kiss her hair and rub her arm occasionally. At the middle of the movie, I noticed her skin's getting cold so I rubbed her arm to warm her.

_"Are you cold?" -Nick_

_"Kinda..." -Miley_

I took off my jacket and placed it around Miley's shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her and made her lean on my chest.

_"Thanks." -Miley_

We watched the film and there were times that the scenes are too scary and Miley would hide her face on my chest then I'd hold her tight in return. It was good. Our first date didn't turn out bad.

We finished around 9pm. We went back to the car and I drove to McDonalds for some snack. I ordered a cheeseburger and diet coke with sundae, and Miley got the same too.

_"So, what do you do at Sundays?" -Miley_

_"Nothing. Sleep, watch TV, school works." -Nick_

_"Uhm... Can I hang out with you on your place tomorrow?" -Miley_

_"Oh, sure. What time do you want me to pick you up?" -Nick_

_"It's okay, I'll just walk. It's just few blocks away from school." -Miley_

_"Mi, I'll pick you up. I can't let you walk alone, it's dangerous out there. What if something bad happens to you? I won't be able to forgive myself." -Nick_

**Miley POV**

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. This guy is so great. He's such a gentleman.

_"Fine. 11am is alright." -Miley_

_"Okay, then." -Nick_

We went back to eating and then we walked hand in hand to his car.

The car ride to my house was kinda interesting. My favorite song blasted on the radio and I started singing along with it.

After the song, I found Nick smiling as he kept his eyes on the road.

_"That was amazing. You really sing good." -Nick_

_"Thanks to you." -Miley_

I carefully reached out to him and kissed his cheek. He got this cheeky grin on his face and my heart skipped at the thought that I made him smile.

_"There's gonna be a formal party in our record company. I want you to come with me." -Nick_

_"When is it?" -Miley_

_"Next Saturday." -Nick_

_"Are you sure you want to take me with you?" -Miley_

_"I've never been so sure in my entire life." -Nick_

I smiled, it felt wonderful. Just hearing those words made me feel amazing.

We got in front of my house. He got out of the car and opened the door for me. He helped me get up and he placed his hand around my waist as we walked to my gate and to my doorway. He pulled me closer and kissed my lips gently. I felt sparks, tingles and butterflies. His kisses are awesome. We both pulled apart and I was met by his brown eyes. He tucked some loose strands of hair under my ear and caressed my cheek.

_"What does this make us?" -Nick_

_"I... I don't know..." -Miley_

He held my hand and kissed it. Oh my god, this is it.

_"Miley Ray Stewart, would you be my girlfriend?" -Nick_

I blushed as I bit my lower lip.

_"I... I'm scared..." -Miley_

_"Of what, sweetie?" -Nick_

_"Of being hurt..." -Miley_

He placed his palm to the side of my face and made me look him in the eyes.

_"I won't hurt you. I know what you've been through. I promise I'll never be like those stupid guys who hurt you. I'll take care of you. It's okay if you want to take things slow. You can answer me whenever you want. I don't want to force you." -Nick_

_"It's okay, now. I'd love to be your girlfriend." -Miley_

With that, he smiled. He flashed a genuine smile that showed he's really happy. He kissed me again -a real knee-weakening kiss- and he said goodbye. He left with that silly smile on his adorable face.

I slipped the key and went inside. I can't believe it! Mr. Nick Grey, my music teacher -slash- school councilor IS MY BOYFRIEND! He's so hot and handsome, I didn't know what he had seen in me that made him like me, but anyway, he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes! I'm the Greek-God-look-a-like's girl! This is amazing.

I got ready for bed and lay to my comfy mattress, thinking of my new boyfriend.

That night, I dreamed about Nick Grey for the first time.

* * *

**AN: okay, I edited the format 11-01-2010 because seriously, i forgot to make last-minute changes before publishing it! hahaha yeah that was weird ahahaha anyway... **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	10. Love, it's always worth it

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE  
****Chapter 10: Love it's always worth it**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday morning at Nick's house**

**NICK POV**

The sound of Miley's laugh ringed in my ears and it made me smile. We were playing Nintendo Wii in my apartment and she was laughing at the character playing on the screen, which represents her. She told me that she doesn't know how to play tennis so her player looked nuts as she took her turn.

_"Oh my God. I didn't expect that a guy like you would own a Nintendo Wii." -Miley_

_"I have play station too..." -Nick_

_"Really?" –Miley_

Her eyes beamed and I can't help but giggle.

_"So, you're into video games?" -Nick_

_"Not really, but it's fun." -Miley_

_"We should take a rest first." -Nick_

I turned off the TV and Wii and threw myself on the couch next to Miley.

She turned to look me in the eyes and she smiled as she snuggled to my chest.

_"You're a good snuggie." -Miley_

She sighed and I wrapped my arms around her petite frame. I placed my hand on her back and gasped, only to realize that her shirt is wet from sweat.

_"Miley, your shirt is wet." -Nick_

_"Yeah, but I don't have an extra shirt." -Miley_

_"I'll get you one." -Nick_

I kissed her forehead and detached myself from her. I went to my room. I grabbed a white v neck shirt in my closet and went back to the living room. I handed the shirt to her and she happily took it.

_"Thanks."-Miley_

_"The bathroom's over there." -Nick_

I pointed my finger to a room in the hallway and she went inside. I sat back on the couch and turned on the music player using the remote.

A minute later, Miley emerged from the bathroom. I smiled at her. How I love seeing her in MY SHIRT. She sat back beside me and I took her in my arms.

_"Hey, Nick? Are you sure that you want me to be at the party you're talking about?" –Miley_

She looked up at me with her eyes full of hope.

_"Of course, why not?" -Nick_

_"I don't know... I really don't wear dresses..." –Miley_

I chuckled.

_"Are you serious?" -Nick_

_"Yeah, I don't wear that kind of clothing." –Miley_

She traced some shapes on my chest.

_"You'll look good on it." -Nick_

I kissed her soft lips and it felt amazing.

_"We'll go shopping on Wednesday. I'll buy you a dress." -Nick_

_"Nicky, I don't like dresses." -Miley_

_"But you're a girl. Do you want a tux?" –Nick_

She giggled and leaned on my chest.

_"No..." -Miley_

_"We'll find a perfect dress and I'm gonna help you, okay?" -Nick_

_"Fine..." -Miley_

I leaned down and kissed her. I just can't get enough of her. The kiss wasn't innocent type. Our tongues battled and her hand was lost in my curls. We both panted when we pulled away and she laughed at our actions.

_"That was hot..." -Miley_

She smiled at me and I gave her a sweet gentle kiss.

We rested for a while and did some little make-out sessions. She helped me with cooking our lunch. I taught her the recipe and she happily listed them down and watched me cook. I must say that she's the best assistant ever. Her kisses are the best. I chuckled when I heard her grumbling stomach. She blushed and covered her tummy with her arms.

_"I'm a big eater. I get hungry quickly." -Miley_

_"You should've remembered that before distracting me with your sweet kisses." -Nick_

_"Yeah, right. Just finish it already." -Miley_

I finished cooking and we ate lunch. I drove her back to her house after playing video games.

Tomorrow will be a big day. It will be our first time to go to school as a couple, but of course no one must notice that we're having a romantic relationship. It will ruin everything.

**Next morning**

**Miley pov**

I made my way inside the school. I didn't make Nick drive me to school because I didn't want to show the obvious. Besides, school is just walking distance, and its day time. What would happen if Nick and I would get caught? Am I going to get expelled? Is he going to get fired?

The school bell rang and the students on the hallway were decreasing. I got surprised when someone pulled me to the janitor's closed. That someone covered my mouth with his hand so I didn't have the chance to scream. My heart skipped a beat when I was face to face with him. He wrapped his arms around me after unclamping his hand from my mouth.

"_Nick! It's you!" –Miley_

"_I'm sorry if I scared you." –Nick_

He caressed the side of my face with his hand and he looked in my eyes.

"_I'm fine…" –Miley_

"_I just missed you and I wanted to have a good day kiss…" –Nick_

Next thing I knew, his lips were moving against mine and we were pulled apart because we needed air.

"_Have a good day, alright?" –Miley_

"_Alright…" –Nick_

I hugged him before opening the door out to take a peek. When I saw that the hallway was clear, I left the janitor's closet. Just before turning left on the end of the hallway, I saw Nick exit the janitor's closet out of the corner of my eye and I can't help but giggle. Well, out Monday was fine. Except that I gotta ditch Demi and Lily at lunch so that I could hang out with Nick. I'm planning to tell them about Nick and I but I have to ask Nick first. Our lunch was good. We hung out at our secret hiding place and It was so relaxing and happy being alone with him. Our lunch meal was quite interesting. He cooked pasta and I'm starting to wonder what time does he wake up just to cook meal for his lunch. This guy is amazing and adorable, I am happy that he's mine. The next few days went well. I told Demi and Lily about Nick and I and they freaked out. They were supportive and they promised that they won't tell anyone. We even made a schedule for days that I get to be with them or Nick during lunch! These guys are awesome, that's why they are my best friends. Nick and I went shopping on Wednesday and he bought me two dresses. I also helped him find a suit. I'm hoping that everything will go well on Saturday. I'm gonna meet his family and some office-mates in his company. CRAP, I gotta look good and impress them with my charms.

* * *

**AN: I'm very sorry for the delay. I'm also sorry for the short update and he fast pacing! LOL I was sick and everything. haha. I'm finishing the next chapter and it wont be that long for me to post another update =]**

_**xonileylooover**_


	11. You can count on me

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE  
****Chapter 11: You can count on me **

**

* * *

**

**Saturday **

**Miley POV**

It was 6pm and I waited impatiently on my living room. I decided to wear the black and gold cocktail dress with matching black heels and bag. Nick texted me 10 minutes ago that he's on his way to pick me up. I soon heard the doorbell. I peeked at the window and saw him. I went out the door and locked it. I walked through the pathway and opened the gate. My heart almost leaped, the moment I was face to face with him. He looked so handsome in that blue polo and black pants. I smiled at him and I noticed his surprised expression. I bit my lip and looked down. Do I look horrible? What if he changed his mind? I was soon interrupted when Nick placed his finger under my chin to lift my head. I met his brown eyes and I never felt this weird feeling in my whole life. He smiled at me and it made me wanna melt.

_"You look perfect. You're so beautiful." -Nick_

I didn't doubt myself anymore. I felt like I'm the most beautiful person in the whole world. He moved his fingers to my cheek and he rubbed it. I smiled at him.

_"You look good too..." -Miley_

_"Thanks... Are you ready?" -Nick_

_"Yeah" -Miley_

He kissed my forehead gently and he led me to the car. We got in and he opened the door for me. That was so sweet.

We went to a big and well known hotel in town and Nick went in for valet parking.

We got out of the car and we walked through the entrance of the hotel. His arm wrapped around my waist and it felt incredible being with him. Everyone greeted US and soon, I was face to face with his family. I saw 4 men and a woman. The woman looked beautiful with her short straightened hair and it looked like she's the mother. Next to her was a man which looked like the father. I found a bunch of three boys, one younger than Nick maybe 7-9 years old, one a little bit older and one looked 3-4 years older than Nick.

"_Miley, this is my family…" –Nick_

"_Oh my, you're much beautiful in person. I'm Denise, Nick's mom." –Denise_

She hugged me and I smiled as I hugged back.

"_I'm Kevin Sr., Nick's dad." –Kevin Sr._

I shook his hand and smiled at me.

"_I'm Kevin... junior..." –Kevin_

"_I'm Joe. I must say you look hotter than Nick described you." –Joe_

Joe grinned and I blushed. Nick groaned and rolled his eyes.

The youngest Grey ran towards me and hugged my legs. I grinned at his action and I touched his hair.

"_Hey there, you look like a mini Nick." –Miley_

"_I'm Frankie! I'm six!" –Frankie_

"_You're adorable..." –Miley_

The boy pulled away and smiled at me then he playfully ran to his mom's side.

"_it's great having you here, Miley. Come on, let's get inside..." –Denise_

Nick faced me and kissed my temple. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we went inside the big room. Tables were set and people greeted US. Yeah, US... including me... I sat with the family on the table near the front. Everything went fine until I saw Hannah, a senior studying in my school. I quickly grasped Nick's arm.

"_What's wrong, sweetie?" –Nick_

"_Look, its Hannah from school. She might see us together." –Miley_

I pointed my finger to her direction and Nick got alarmed.

"_It's okay, baby. We're gonna sneak out, okay?" –Nick_

Nick faced his family with an apologizing look.

"_Mom, dad, Miley and I have to go. We saw a student from school and she can't know that Miley and I are together." –Nick_

"_Oh, okay honey. Just transfer to a good restaurant." –Denise _

"_Joe, take over okay?" –Nick_

"_Alright, bro." –Joe_

Nick pulled me up and he kissed his mom. I said goodbye before we left. Nick made sure that Hannah didn't see us. We waited for his car and we quickly went in before Hannah goes out and sees us.

When we got into the car, Nick laughed and I looked at him confused.

"_What are you laughing at?" –Miley_

"_Well, that was close." –Nick_

"_We gotta be more careful." –Miley_

"_Yup, that's why we're going out of this town." –Nick_

"_Out of this town?" –Miley_

"_Yeah, away from everything." –Nick_

We went to an expensive restaurant out of town. The waiter led us to our table and we sat opposite each other. I opened the menu and I was surprised to see the expensive prices.

_"Nick, these are so expensive." -Miley_

_"It's fine. You can have anything you want. Don't be shy." -Nick_

_"Okay..." -Miley_

I ordered my preferred dish and Nick ordered his. The waiter took some drinks and he left. I saw Nick staring at me. I looked down and bit my lip, this is awkward.

_"Why do you keep doing that?" -Nick_

_"Do what?" -Miley_

_"You know you look beautiful, right?" -Nick_

_"No, I'm not." -Miley_

I know I'm starting to blush right now. There's no way I'm beautiful.

Nick smiled and took my hand in his. He looked in my eyes and I felt trust.

_"You are ALWAYS beautiful. Don't doubt yourself. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." -Nick_

He kissed my hand and held it tight. I smiled at him. The feeling was indescribable. I'm having butterflies in my stomach.

_"Thank you for everything." -Miley_

_"You're very welcome." -Nick_

The waiter arrived with our orders and nick let go of my hand.

We ate peacefully. After eating, we talked about things we needed to know about each other.

"_Your family do know that I'm your student, right?" –Miley_

"_Yeah, of course." –Nick_

"_They're okay with it?" –Miley_

"_Kinda... you see, my family is very supportive when it comes to love. Even if you're 5 years old, I think they would still approve." –Nick_

"_Nick!" –Miley_

He laughed at my reaction and I can't help but slap his arm playfully.

"_No, seriously, they're amazing." –Miley _

"_Anyway... There's something I want to give to you." –Nick_

He reached down on his pocket to put out a box of jewellery and he showed it to me.

"_It's for you." –Nick _

"_It's so beautiful." –Miley_

"_Like you..." –Nick_

He smiled that beautiful smile of his and he gently grabbed my hand. He wrapped the bracelet around my wrist and he kissed my hand.

"_You like it?" –Nick_

"_I love it..." –Miley_

"_There's something I gotta tell you." –Nick_

"_What is it?" –Miley_

He took a deep breath before looking deep in my eyes.

"_Miles- " –Nick_

"_Sir, here is your bill." –waiter_

He looked annoyed as he took out his credit card. The waiter left afterwards.

"_So what are you going to tell me?" –Miley_

"_Oh, maybe later when no one will be able to disturb me." –Nick_

I laughed and he chuckled a bit. The waiter went back and Nick signed on the receipt before we left the restaurant. He drove to the sea side and the sight looked calm and romantic.

"_C'mon let's take a walk..." –Nick_

We went out of the car and we walked towards the seashore. I took off my high heels and Nick held them for me. We walked hand in hand by the seashore and I let the sand engulf my feet as we walked. All of a sudden, Nick dropped my heels on the white sand and took off his shoes and socks. While I'm busy watching him, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me bridal style. I screamed and laughed.

"_Nicholas!" –Miley _

He ran towards the big tree beside the light post and he helped me climb the tree. We sat on the tree and he placed his arms around me. The sight of the blue sea was breathtaking.

"_I always go up here whenever I wanted to relax." –Nick_

"_Really? It's so beautiful up here." –Miley_

"_Yeah, you like it?" –Nick_

"_Yes, I love it... it's so calm and serene... so refreshing." –Miley_

He kissed my forehead and tucked my bangs under my ear. Next thing I knew, he jumped down from his spot beside me. He's now on the ground and I'm left here in the tree.

"_Nick!" –Miley_

"_Okay, come on down." –Nick_

"_I... I can't! Come back here!" –Miley_

"_Just jump, Miley." –Nick_

I grabbed a hold on a thick branch and my knees started to shake.

"_Nicky..." –Miley_

"_If you won't, I'm going to leave you here... all alone and lonely on top of that tree." –Nick_

"_You did this on purpose!" –Miley_

He gave me a sneaky smile.

"_Hmmm... maybe I did..." –Nick_

"_You are so gonna get it when I come down!" –Miley_

"_IF... you could come down." –Nick_

"_Nicky, please get me out of here..." –Miley_

"_If you won't jump, I'm gonna leave you..." -Nick_

"_F*uck. NO! I'm gonna do anything just please put me down!" –Miley_

"_Anything?" –Nick_

"_YES!"- Miley_

"_Tell me you love me" –Nick_

He gave me a smirk and I can't help but laugh at his ways just to make me confess my feelings for him.

"_Now I know that you planned this!" –Miley _

"_Do you wanna tell me or not?" –Nick_

"_Ok, fine! I love you Nicholas Jerry Grey." –Miley_

"_What? I can't hear you!" –Nick_

I rolled my eyes and yelled.

"_I LOVE YOU NICHOLAS JERRY GREY!" –Miley_

He gave me that cute smile of his and he raised his arms for me.

"_Jump, Mi!" –Nick_

"_That's not fair! You got what you want! Get me outta here!" –Miley_

I pouted and crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"_Come on, don't be scared. I'll catch you baby..." –Nick _

I groaned but gave up. I looked down and gulped.

"_Nick..." –Miley_

He reached for me with his extended arms.

"_I won't let you fall, Mi." –Nick_

"_Okay... I'm gonna do it..." –Miley_

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and jumped. The next thing I knew, a pair of comforting arms was carrying me bridal style.

"_I love you too, Miley." –Nick_

I opened my eyes only to find myself closing it again as I felt Nick's lips on mine.

THIS. IS. THE. MOST. AMAZING. DAY. IN. MY. ENTIRE. LIFE.

* * *

**AN: here's the update! =] i told you it won't take long! **

**I've read your reviews and it gave me ideas. thanks! hahaha and I've ran out of names so i used HANNAH hahahaha... **

**OKAY READ AND REVIEW! thank you! **

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	12. I'm gonna stay

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE  
****Chapter 12: I'm gonna stay**

**

* * *

**

**After 3 months [November 23]**

**Nick pov**

I walked to our secret hiding place with a bouquet of flowers in my hand and I smiled when I saw my girl, my birthday girl sitting on the grass with her back facing me. I quietly walked, dropped the bouquet and covered her eyes with my hands.

_"Nicky!" -Miley_

She squealed and turned around to hug me.

_"Happy Birthday, baby girl!" -Nick_

She got surprised but smiled afterwards.

_"How'd you know?" -Miley_

_"I was browsing through student records and I saw yours." -Nick_

I grabbed the bouquet of flowers and gave it to her.

_"I love you..." -Nick_

_"Oh, I love you too. Thanks, baby." -Miley_

I leaned down and kissed her with hunger. Our lips fit perfectly and our tongues battled. I laid her down on the grass and got on top of her. I kissed her jaw to her neck. I lifted the hem of her shirt and caressed her exposed tummy. Her breath hitched when I nibbled her neck while running my hands up and down her stomach. She kept releasing soft moans and it ringed in my ears.

_"I love you, Mi..." -Nick_

I crashed my lips back to hers and our lips and tongues moved violently and desperately to taste each other. Her hands lifted the hem of my polo shirt and she ran her hands up and down my back. It sent shivers down my spine and it felt amazing. I went down on her and lifted her shirt more until it reached her bra line. She pulled my hair and moaned a little louder this time when I dropped kisses and on her stomach.

_"Nicky, please don't stop..." -Miley_

_"Does it feel good?" -Nick_

_"Yeah... but it's tickling me…" -Miley_

_"Good..." -Nick_

She was giggling, panting and breathing hard. She looked beautiful as I watched her moan.

She kept pulling my hair and it felt intense. I went back up to her lips and attacked her with mine.

_"Wow. That was new." -Miley_

She bit her lower lip and smiled.

_"We're having dinner out tonight, okay? Your choice of resto." -Nick_

_"Okay, but I want you to choose. I want to go and eat on somewhere I haven't gone before." -Miley_

_"Fine. In the mean time, I got some tuna casserole for lunch." -Nick _

He winked and I clapped my hands happily.

_"Yay! My favorite!" -Miley_

We ate our lunch and we hung out a little while. I was sitting in between Nick's legs and leaning against his chest. His strong arms were protectively wrapped around my waist and his face was buried in my hair.

_"You gotta go; Demi and Lily might be looking for you." -Nick _

I pouted at him.

_"But there's still 1 hour left..." -Miley_

He kissed me gently.

_"I don't want them to think I'm selfish. I wanna share with them the birthday girl." -Nick_

_"Okay, but I'm gonna miss you." -Miley_

_"Me too, baby girl." -Nick_

I leaned and kissed him passionately.

_"I love you." -Miley_

_"I love you too." -Nick_

I stood up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. I grabbed my stuff and kissed Nick on the cheek before leaving.

I was walking on the hallway to the cafeteria when I heard Lily and Demi yell my name.

_"Miley!" -Lily and Demi_

I turned around and found them holding a medium-sized cake with a HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY on it. This is why I love these guys. I walked towards them and they began singing "happy birthday". Thank God it's only us on the hallway because it will be embarrassing.

_"Happy birthday, Miley!" -Demi and Lily sang_

I blew the candle and clapped my hands happily.

_"God, I love you two!" -Miley_

_"How did you even know I'm gonna be here?" -Miley_

_"Well, we have some sources..." -Lily_

_"So you two are now text mates with my boyfriend?" -Miley_

_"Well, kinda. Are you jealous?" -Demi_

_"Yeah, right." -Miley_

I helped them put back the cake in its box, and then we hung out at the cafeteria for a while. Our next class will be Music with Nick. It'll be awesome.

The bell rang, signaling it's the end of lunch time. The three of us went to our room and sat at our preferred seats. Oddly, a different teacher went in the room and told us that Nick left and he's the substitute. How did that happen? He's with me an hour ago. Lily and Demi asked me why he's gone but I told them, I don't know. Well, maybe he's off for an emergency. I'll just text or call him later. Ugggh, this will be a long class without him!

After the class, I texted him and called him but he won't answer. I went to his office and I saw him sitting on his usual spot. I locked the door and put on an angry face, with my hands placed on my waist.

_"Okay, start talking, Mister." -Miley_

He just chuckled.

_"Where have you been?" -Miley_

He stood up, walked towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

_"Oh, no. This isn't working out for me." -Miley_

_"Sorry, baby. It's an emergency on the company. I had to leave and take care of it." -Nick_

_"You owe me... For making Mr. Webber substitute for you. It was like torture!" -Miley_

He giggled and pushed me gently against the wall. His lips hovered over mine and I can't help but love the smell of his minty breath. I soon felt his lips touching mine and he's still pushing me against the wall, which made it more intense. We ended up having a serious make-out session at his couch. We got interrupted by Demi's voice from the outside of the room.

_"Hmmm... Lily, did you hear that? Is it a moan? Oh my God." -Demi_

_"Yeah, where could MILEY be?" -Lily_

Nick and I both laughed at my two best friends on how they knew I was in here. Nick and I stood up and straightened our clothes. I left him with a goodbye kiss and faced my two best friends outside the door. The two were both smiling in a crazy way so I laughed at them.

_"I knew you were in there!" -Lily_

_"Yeah, right." -Miley_

_"They were having sex, Lil" -Demi_

My eyes widened and they laughed their heads off.

_"We didn't have sex, Demz!" -Miley_

_"Then what were you two doing, then?" -Demi_

_"Made out a bit..." -Miley_

_"A bit? We were like standing outside the office for like 5 minutes and you were moaning in pure ecstasy." -Lily_

_"We thought you're getting IT." -Demi_

The two laughed and it made me roll my eyes.

_"Fine, make fun of me, but I'm the one who have a boyfriend who's an amazing kisser, has soft lips, and skilled tongue" -Miley_

_"Ew. Too much info, Mi." -Lily_

_"Yuck. You two were sucking faces in his office. What would you two be doing alone in his or your house?" -Demi_

_"Uh, make out?" -Miley_

_"That's it? No sex? Or pleasing the girl? Just kissing?" -Demi_

_"Yes, Demz, no sex." -Miley_

_"That's boring." -Lily_

I shook my head and made my way to my last class. I can do this. I can control myself in an hour.

Well, last class was boring. Its History class, what do you expect? At least the bell already rang and I'm on my way to the park where Nick will pick me up.

I waited impatiently until I saw his car approaching. I immediately walked to the passenger's side and he opened the door for me from the inside. I went in and seated at the passenger's seat. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt his hand caressing my thighs and I let my hand grab a fistful of his curls. We both pulled apart before we start another heated make out session. Blue eyes met brown. I smiled, totally loving the feeling when he looks at me like that.

_"I love you" -Nick_

_"I love you more" -Miley_

Nick started driving.

_"So where are we going?" -Miley_

_"It's a secret." -Nick_

I sighed and gave him a cute and flirty pout.

_"Can I have a kiss first?" -Miley_

He grinned sexily, pulled to the side of the street and attached his skilled lips on mine. Our tongues battled with each other and he kept caressing my face.

Nick was the one to pull apart first and he continued driving to our destination.

_"We'll continue that later." -Nick_

I chuckled and placed my hand on top of his leg. I kinda squeezed and rubbed it which caused Nick to look at me. I bit my lower lip seductively as I looked from his eyes to his chest and his lap. God, he's a hunk. I can't control my hormones anymore. He looked at me with a defeated look.

_"Stop seducing me, young girl." -Nick_

_"I'm 18!" -Miley_

_"You just turned 18, Mi." -Nick_

_"But you love what I'm doing." -Miley_

I smiled wickedly and continued rubbing his leg.

_"I wanna do something new tonight." -Miley_

_"Like what?" -Nick_

_"You'll see, babe..." -Miley_

Few minutes later, we're in front of my house. I turned to him, confused.

_"Why are we here?" -Miley_

_"I'm tired. Let's just order some pizza and pasta." -Nick_

I pouted at him.

_"No fair. You said we're going to a resto." -Miley_

He chuckled and smiled at me.

_"You told me that I get to pick where." -Nick_

I sighed in defeat.

_"On the bright side, we'll be able to make-out without interruptions." -Nick_

I can't help but giggle. My boyfriend loves to make out with me.

He went out and opened the door for me. I unlocked the gate. Once we were inside, I got pushed against the gate and Nick was kissing me. His tongue made its way in my mouth and it made me wrap my hands around his neck and reach up to pull his hair.

He carried me to the doorstep while kissing each other and he placed me down. I turned around and he attacked my nape and shoulders. I moaned as I fumbled with the keys. I finally opened the door. I was surprised to see candles in a paper bag filled with pink sand making up an aisle from the doorway towards the staircase. Rose petals were scattered on the center of the aisle. I turned to Nick and he was grinning widely.

_"You did this?" -Miley_

_"Yeah. Kinda, I asked for help from your two buddies." -Nick_

_"So that's why you disappeared after lunch and Lily and Demi disappeared quickly after dismissal." -Miley_

_"You like it?" -Nick_

I smiled at him and kissed him with tongue action.

_"I love it, baby boy." -Miley_

_

* * *

_**AN: Oooops... you'll get to know more about Nick's surprise gift on the next chapter. I haven't started it yet so be patient and give me more reviews! hahaha Thank you for the awesome reviews! **

**Did you like the "baby/baby girl/baby boy" parts? it's so cute and cheesy hahaha!  
**

**What do you think of the surprises for Miley?  
**

**What do you think Miley's plan for later? hahaha **

**i also have a follow-up question! I know this is a little delayed hahaha. what do you think of Demi being in treatment center? poor girl. I love Demi... I didn't expect her to breakdown like that... i hope she gets better soon...**

**How about Miley's parents' divorce. it's so sad and surprising... Have you heard that Miley was the reason that they got into a fight? I dont know if I'm gonna believe it. I mean, Billy ray is not always there in the house for them everyday. It was always their mom... Gosh... A lot of surprises had happened these past few weeks!  
**

**READ AND REVIEW! I know you loved the make-out scenes hahaha  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	13. I swear that I won't let them escape

**AN: I have a small request for my readers... If you read this story and haven't submitted a review even once, please click the submit button and just type in... "NILEY FTW" so that I'll know that you're reading my story. =] I know this may seem demanding but I'm requesting you to do it just ONCE, but It'll be better if you'll do it more often. Please and thank you!**

**

* * *

**

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**CHAPTER 13: I swear that I won't let them escape**

**

* * *

**

**Miley pov**

We walked to the stairs and then to my balcony. I saw a candle light dinner set up and I smiled. I turned to Nick and hugged him tight.

_"Thank you..." -Miley_

_"I cooked all your favorite meals. I even made dessert." -Nick_

_"Oh baby, you're the best boyfriend ever!" -Miley_

We sat and we ate our dinner. It was so romantic and unrealistic, but it's reality. I'm living my own fairytale... with my very own prince charming, my savior, my knight in shining armor, my love. Yeah, cheesy, I know, but it's the truth. We ate and had fun a bit. We drank wine and we went inside afterwards. He led me to my room and I saw rose petals scattered all over the room. A big teddy bear on the foot of the bed and scented candles on my side table. My things were even organized! And last but not the least; I saw a Louis Vuitton bag on top of my dresser. NO WAY. I ran towards it and grabbed it, examined it and stared at it. Nick chuckled from behind me and he wrapped his arms around my waist as I examined the bag.

_"That's what Demi and Lily told me to buy." -Nick_

_"And you bought it! You bought a FREAKING LOUIS VUITTON BAG!" -Miley_

_"Don't you like it?" -Nick_

_"I do. It's just so expensive. I can't take it..." -Miley_

_"Well then, I would have to find a 5 year old homeless girl on the street and give her this precious bag." -Nick_

My eyes widened in shock and I think I just dropped my jaw.

_"Nick!" -Miley_

_"What? You told me you're not going to take it." -Nick_

_"Really? You'll give it to a five year old?" -Miley_

_"Okay, maybe I'll just store it at home for future personal use." -Nick_

He raised his eyebrows two times in a playful manner. I laughed out loud.

_"You're so gay!" -Miley_

I turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

_"Thank you. You're amazing." -Miley_

_"What? I didn't get an I LOVE YOU?" -Nick_

_"I LOVE YOU!" -Miley_

_"I love you too. Is it the best birthday gift you ever received?" -Nick_

_"No. You're the best birthday gift, Nicky." -Miley_

He smiled his toothy smile and I leaned in to kiss him. I got carried to my bed and he lay me down. We were making out for few minutes before he pulled apart.

_"Wait for me here. Go pick a movie. I'll just get the things on the balcony and bring them inside." -Nick_

_"Okay." -Miley_

He placed a kiss on my forehead before he left the room. He got back after 10 minutes and the DVD was already set with my preferred movie. I also changed to my night clothes already. He sat beside me as I pressed PLAY on the remote. I got wrapped in his arms and got lost in his scent.

_"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" -Miley_

_"I'd love to." -Nick_

We watched and cuddled together. When the movie was finished, I kissed Nick passionately. I unbuttoned his polo shirt and kissed his neck. I took off his polo shirt. I can't help but stare at Nick's hot muscular body. I watched as I grazed my fingers on his chest. He pulled my chin up and kissed me tenderly. His hand travelled in my shirt and caressed my back, unclasping my bra. I let him take off my shirt and my bra. He feasted on the sight and I felt his hand touch me there. I unbuckled his belt as I pushed him down on the bed. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants.

_"Mi, I won't be able to control myself." -Nick_

_"I want to do it. Think of it as my way of thanking you." -Miley_

_"Are you sure? You don't have to do this." -Nick_

_"I'm sure." -Miley_

Nick took off his shorts. I gasped when I saw it. I did my best to please him until he reached his peak. He kept moaning and groaning and calling my name, a sign that he's loving what I'm doing. I kissed him when I'm finished and he held me tight.

_"That was amazing. I love you. I want to return the favor, only if you'll allow me." -Nick_

_"You've done so much for me." -Miley_

_"I just want you to feel what I felt. I won't go through boundaries, I promise. No sex." -Nick _

_"Okay..." -Miley_

He kissed me and touched me on places that no other men had touched before. It was pure ecstasy. It was so intimate, gentle and so passionate… yet I didn't feel disrespected, I felt loved.

* * *

**AN: Oh yeah, baby. hahaha. WHO SAW THIS COMING? ? ? ? ? LOVE it? **

**Oh no... here comes the short updates. hahaha. the dinner date was kinda short too... it's because I've ran out of ideas hahaha. but i got the next chapter already typed. I just need to edit some stuff... so do your best and please me with the reviews, okay? =]**

**Drama resumes on the next chapters... also expect fast pacing... but this story wont end soon... I still haven't reached middle... =]**

**I think I will split this story into two FFs... the other one will be the sequel... I'll think of it... =]  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	14. When the sky is looking troubled

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**CHAPTER 14: When the sky is looking troubled**

**

* * *

**

Christmas has passed. Miley had to go to New York to spend it with her mom. Nick spent it with his family too, but when the clock struck at 12am on the 24th of December, they were on the line. Nick called his girlfriend to greet her, a happy Christmas. Miley went back at LA on the 26th and she spent the day with Nick. They exchanged gifts and hung-out at Nick's place. They also spent New Year together in Nick's parents' house. They spent it with Nick's family. Miley never felt so happy in her whole life until Nick came along.

Well, school has started again. Rumors started that Nick and Miley were together. Of course, some may think it's sick because Miley is Nick's student. Nick will get fired and it will be possible that Miley will get kicked out or lose her scholarship if ever it was proven true. They both didn't want that to happen, so they became three times careful now that everyone's suspecting. No one has confirmed it yet, even Lily or Demi. They just acted like normal to show that the rumor isn't true.

**NICK POV**

I was reviewing some of my students' papers in my office when my phone beeped. The principal wanted to talk to me.

I left my office and went to the principal's office.

_"Good morning, Mr. Drew." -Nick_

_"Have a seat Mr. Grey." -Principal_

_"So, what do we need to talk about?" -Nick_

The principal handed me a couple of pictures. It was Miley and I on our movie date. We were caught holding hands and kissing. OH GOD.

_"Mr. Principal, I-" -Nick_

_"No worries Mr. Grey. I'll give you a warning. You're lucky that I was the one who saw you. It was clever to date in another town, but not brilliant enough." -Principal_

_"What's gonna happen?" -Nick_

_"It's against school rules. You've got to break up with her or she'll lose scholarship and you'll get fired." -Principal_

I buried my face in my hands.

_"You could talk to her, maybe break up with her and tell her that you'll give it another shot after graduation." -principal_

My heartbeat pounded in my head and I didn't know what to do. I don't want to see her crying, especially if it's because of me.

_"If she'll lose scholarship, she had to pay for her full tuition. It will also be written in her record. It's a major offense, Nick." -Principal_

_"If I'll break up with her, there would be no problem?" -Nick_

_"Yeah. Think about it, Mr. Grey. You may leave now and take the pictures. No one will know about it, as long as you follow my suggestion." -principal_

_"Thank you" -Nick_

I left the room. Too many thoughts ran in my head. I don't know how to do this. I can't break her heart. I can't breakup with her, but I also can't let her lose her scholarship. I have to do it. I don't have a choice.

It was 5pm and I am driving to the park where I'll meet Miley. My heart broke when I saw her. I just can't break up with her.

I waited for her to get inside the car. She was quiet and her eyes were kinda red.

_"Hey, is there something wrong?" -Nick_

_"It's Vanessa and Bella. They're calling me names and they kept spreading sick rumors that aren't true." -Miley _

_"Did they hurt you?" -Nick_

_"No, they didn't hurt me." -Miley_

I kissed her cheek and it soothed her.

I drove to her house. This is it, I have to tell her. This is the only way that I'll be able to protect her reputation.

We walked towards her doorstep.

_"Mi... I have to tell you something." -Nick_

_"What is it?" -Miley_

I waited for her to unlock and open the door. I took a deep breath when we got inside.

I took her arms and made her face me.

_"I love you, you know that, right?" -Nick_

_"Yes, and I love you too." -Miley_

_"We need to end this, at least for now."-Nick_

_"Nick!" -Miley_

_"Mi, listen to me, if someone finds out, you'll lose your scholarship. It's a major offense, Mi." -Nick_

_"I don't care. I want you, only you." -Miley_

She desperately kissed me but I stopped her.

_"Mi..." -Nick_

_"Is it me? Were my kisses not enough? Am I not sexy enough? Am I not that good for you? Tell me!" -Miley_

_"It's not you, Miles." -Nick_

Her lower lip quivered and she buried her face on my chest as she sobbed.

_"You can't leave me." -Miley_

Seeing her in this state made me wanna die in pure agony.

_"Mi, I love you... So much." -Nick_

_"But you're breaking up with me." -Miley_

_"We just need to stop this for a while, as long as we're both in Greenview High. After graduation, I promise we'll be together again." -Nick_

_"I can't do this..." -Miley_

I made her look in my eyes.

"Promise me you'll focus on studies, you won't do anything stupid, you won't hurt yourself, and you won't stop singing and writing." -Nick

I kissed her forehead and caressed her face.

_"We'll be fine." -Nick_

_"Please don't leave yet..." -Miley_

She looked straight in my eyes and all I saw is fear and hurt.

_"Please? Stay with me for a while..." -Miley_

I nodded my head to her request, it's the least I can do for her. I lifted her in my arms and carried her to the sofa. I sat on it and Miley curled up in my lap. I let her rest her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her. She still cried silently and I didn't dare stop her.

Her sobs soon subsided and she fell asleep from tiredness.

I carried her to her room and lay her down on the bed. I kissed her forehead tenderly and whispered _"I love you"_ in her ear before leaving and locking her house.

**NO ONE'S POV**

Nick was walking on the hallway and he saw Miley. She didn't stop or greet him. She just looked at him as she walked past him while Nick's breath hitched when he recognized her scent. He fought the urge to hold her and kiss her right there. He shook his head and walked right to his destination.

Miley wasn't so active at his class again. She's always quiet and out of the world. She also got skinnier. Nick blamed himself for everything. He couldn't do anything to fix it.

One cold night, Nick was outside Miley's house, contemplating in his car if he'll talk to Miley. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she kicks him out? He shook his head to shake it all off and went out of his car. He walked to her gate and rang the doorbell. He was there for 5 minutes but she hasn't walked through the door yet. He thought that maybe Miley isn't home so he went back to his car and drove back to his house.

Little did he know, the girl he's waiting for is peeking on her window, crying. Her heart is breaking, she was a mess. She didn't know if she'll go down and face him. She was weak and she needed him, but she knew that he won't be there for her. She isn't his girlfriend anymore. She gasped as she saw him go back to his car. She wanted to face him and get indulged in his strong arms. She wanted to see him and kiss him until she ran out of breath. She wanted him to take back all that he said and start over again with their relationship. But she didn't make a move to stop him from leaving; she just shook and sobbed in her place beside the window, and watched him drive off away from her.

* * *

**AN: like it? haha drama starts here... =]**

**thank you for the awesome reviews... i know "NILEY FTW" was kinda weird and all but thank you all hahaha **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


	15. When you need a little love

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**CHAPTER 15: When you need a little love**

**

* * *

**

**NICK POV**

I was discussing some things in my class. Miley wasn't here yet so I decided not to start the teaching proper yet. Minutes later, a student opened the door and walked to her seat. She was wearing a top that showed pretty much of her cleavage and a pretty tiny skirt and chucks. I didn't think she's wearing a bra either. Her hair was in a pony tail and light make up was applied on her face. It was then that I realized that it's Miley, my HOT Miley. Oh Lord, she looked so hot. I shrugged it off and kept my gaze and my mind away from her until the end of the class.

At the end of the class, she was the last one to leave. I saw her stand up and bend down for her bag. It gave me a better view of her boobs. She turned around and dropped her book. She bent down again and my eyes widened when I saw her skirt reveal she's wearing a cute pink underwear. F*ck. Since when does she wear this kind of clothing? She left and I took a deep breath. How am I going to get rid of this hard-on?

I went straight to my office, sat down on my chair and opened my laptop to check my emails. Some emails were from subscriptions but one e-mail was sent by Miley. I opened the email and was surprised to see its content. Pictures of Miley in just a bra and matching underwear displayed on my laptop screen. What is this girl doing to me! I scrolled down and got my eyes wide at the last image, Miley was topless. I had to release what's in between my legs, it got harder and it's killing me. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants to do my work. The door swung open, I stopped dead in my tracks. I saw my HOT Miley in front of me, and she smirked as she realized what I'm doing. I quickly fixed my pants before she smirked at me.

_"Did you see them?" -Miley_

_"Please lock the door." -Nick_

She locked it and she walked towards me. She saw it and I gulped.

_"Let me help you..." -Miley_

She knelt in front of me and the next thing I knew, she's unbuckling my belt. Reality hit me and I stopped her hands. She looked at me with her eyes full of desperation.

"_Don't you want it?" –Miley_

"_Mi, you know we can't…" –Nick _

She bowed her head down and cried. I pulled her up in my arms and I let her sit on my lap. I held her to my chest and rubbed her back as she sobbed and shook in my embrace.

"_Please… Love me…" –Miley_

Her voice was full of desperation and it broke my heart. I love her… she knows that already, right? I kissed her forehead.

"_You know I love you, Mi…" –Nick_

"_It doesn't look like it…" –Miley_

"_You know deep in your heart, I'm just doing this to protect you…" –Nick_

"_I want you to show me… show me that you still love me…" –Miley_

"_Miles… Please try to understand that I'm doing this for your own safety." –Nick _

"_Would you kiss me?" –Miley_

Her eyes pleaded and I can't help but feel bad for her. Our love was strong; it just cannot be forgotten or thrown away that easily. I know that she's hurting and all but I have to do this for her own good. I don't want her to make decisions that will ruin her life, or her future career. I crashed my lips on hers, all my desire for her came back and I let it all out through our shared intimate kiss. She moved desperately as if she's searching for something. Everything was a bliss. We didn't stop kissing because we craved for each other. The kiss grew into something more, it turned into a little make-out session.

After 10 minutes, we were on the sofa and Miley's on top of me. We were making out and feeling each other. We were sucking faces for a while now. We finally pulled apart, only to meet each other's eyes.

_"Come back to me. I promise I'll be better." -Miley said in a soft low voice_

_"Mi, you know we still can't continue our relationship." -Nick_

_"I miss you. So so much..." -Miley_

_"I miss you, too. 2 more months, Miles. Just focus on studies first." -Nick_

I grabbed her top and wore it on her. I caressed the side of her face.

_"I love you, Mi. Keep that in your mind. You'll be fine." -Nick_

She stood up, grabbed her stuff and left my office.

**Next day [Night time]**

I was driving home at 9pm when I saw a familiar lady walking tipsy on the street. I soon realized that it's Miley.

I stopped and went out of my car. I approached her and she smelled like she's been drinking beer.

_"Mi..." -Nick_

_"Nickyyyy!" -Miley_

_"Are you drunk?" -Nick_

_"Nooo..." -Miley_

She giggled like crazy. I rolled my eyes and pulled her by the arm.

_"C'mon, let's go home." -Nick_

She pulled back her arm.

_"No let's have some drink..." -Miley_

_"Miley!" -Nick_

_"Leave me alone!" -Miley_

I let her walk away, only to find her stumble on her feet and fall on the ground. I picked her up and carried her. She's now asleep and it made everything easier. I put her on the passenger's seat and locked her seatbelt. I went to the driver's seat and started driving to my house.

**Nick's house**

I was sitting on my couch in my bedroom trying to fall asleep. Miley was tucked in my bed in deep slumber. I'm starting to wonder what I would do to her. I can't just watch her like this. I have to do something. That 'something' has something to do with me getting back together with her. I would love that but it's not just the right time. I promised her that we'll be back together after graduation but she's just damn stubborn. I lay back on the couch and faced sideways. I stared at Miley sleeping on my bed. She looked carefree, calm and peaceful. I walked to my bed, lay beside her and held her in my arms. Just like old times. With that, I fell asleep in an instant, knowing that Miley's safe in my arms, where she belongs.

**Next morning**

**NICK POV**

I woke up and smiled when I noticed Miley's presence beside me. She's still asleep and she still looked beautiful. I carefully went out of bed without waking her up. I went down and made some breakfast.

3o minutes later, I went up with a tray of food in my hands. I opened the door to my room and saw Miley sitting on the middle of the bed. The blanket was wrapped around her body and she's got her head in her hands.

I went inside and placed the tray on my side table. I patted Miley's back soothingly and gave her the mug of coffee.

"_Here, drink this… You will feel better." –Nick_

She shyly took the mug and sipped her coffee. I caressed her back and soothed her.

"_How are you feeling?" –Nick_

"_Horrible. Stupid…" –Miley_

"_Wanna talk why you got drunk last night? I know that you don't drink beer, Miley Ray." –Nick_

"_I… I just wanted to forget. Today I've just realized that it's the stupidest thing I've ever done." –Miley_

"_Yeah, it's stupid, Mi." –Nick_

I got hit on my arm by her fist.

"_Who knows where would I be now if you haven't found me last night. Thank you…" –Miley_

"_Just… don't do that again…" –Nick_

"_I promise, I won't…" –Miley_

"_I cooked breakfast… Wanna eat now?" –Nick_

"_Yes please… I'm starving…" –Miley_

"_I'll drive you home later, okay?" –Nick_

She nodded and I placed the tray of food on her lap. I kissed her forehead before I left the room. I smiled to myself and sighed because everything went well with her.

When I got back in the room, she's staring blankly in front of her. I didn't even think she noticed my presence in this room. I moved my hand in front of her face to wake her up from her dreamy state.

"_Mi? You okay?" –Nick_

She got back to reality and weakly smiled at me.

"_I just got zoned out…" –Miley_

"_I kinda got that idea…" –Nick_


	16. Put your fears in my pocket

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 16: Put your fears in my pocket**

**

* * *

**

Miley still wore sexy and revealing clothes to get Nick's attention, but Nick kinda got used to it. Miley's purpose was not to seduce him; it's to make him stop her from being a naughty girl. She's became desperate to catch his attention because she wanted him to control her and make her feel important to him. Right now, she thought that what she's doing wasn't enough. That night when she came home, she ate only half of the dish she prepared. After two hours of working on her homework, she went to her bathroom, stripped off her clothes and stared at her body in the mirror, as if examining her physical look. She knelt on the bathroom floor, stuck her fingers in her mouth and threw up all that she ate that day into the toilet.

**MILEY POV**

I went through the school entrance with my head pounding and my stomach growling. I threw up all I ate last night and I didn't eat breakfast. I'm a bit dizzy too, but I wanted to go to school. It was 5 minutes before my second period. I was with Demi and Lily and I excused myself to go to the CR. My stomach is really aching and my head is kinda spinning so I placed my bag on the counter in front of the mirror and popped a tablet of antacid in my mouth. I washed my face with cold water and dried it with my face towel. I went out and walked to our next class.

**No one's POV**

It was on the middle of the class when Miley Stewart excused herself to go to the bathroom. She ran and just fainted on the corridor just like that.

**Nick's POV**

I was reading my students' homework in my office when my phone buzzed for Lily calling.

_"Yes, hello?" -Nick_

_"Nick! Miley... She's..." –Lily_

I dropped my pen and my eyes became wide open.

_"What's wrong?" -Nick_

_"Miley's in the hospital. She fainted... I saw her... I called 911. She took her to St. Matthew's." -Lily_

_"I'm on my way." -Nick_

I ran out of my office, still on the line with Lily.

_"Please tell us if she's okay" -Lily_

_"Ok, I'll call you." -Nick_

I went to my car and quickly drove to the hospital.

**1 hour later**

I'm in a hospital room and Miley's lying on the white bed while I was seated on the chair next to her bed. My hand was wrapped around hers and I kept kissing it occasionally. I talked to the doctor when I came here and he told me that Miley's suffering from Bulimia. It's an eating disorder where she throws up all she eats in order to stay thin, but it doesn't contribute to the goodness of her health. She fainted because she didn't have any solid food intake for almost 12 hours. It caused her weakness and her body didn't make it. So here I am in the hospital, waiting for Miley to wake up, blaming myself for not knowing that she's having a problem. I blame myself for being the one that pushed her through this. She did all of these scary things because I broke up with her.

I saw Miley open her eyes. I kissed her forehead and gently caressed her beautiful face.

_"Baby, you're fine..." -Nick_

_"I'm sorry..." –Miley_

Tears fell from her eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

_"Please forgive me..." -Miley_

I pulled her in my arms and held her.

_"I'm not mad... " –Nick _

_"You don't deserve me. I'm horrible... I'm..." –Miley _

I crashed my lips on hers and kissed her desperately. She kissed back and we were kissing passionately. I pulled back and looked into her eyes while caressing her face.

_"I love you, Mi." -Nick_

She smiled and tears fell from her eyes.

_"You're amazing. I love you so much." -Miley_

I hugged her and pulled apart a bit to look in her eyes.

_"Why did you do it?" -Nick_

She bit her lip and looked down.

_"I... I don't want to tell you..." -Miley_

_"Mi, you can tell me anything... I have to know, Mi." -Nick_

_"You don't have to..." -Miley_

I kissed her hand and looked at her with pleading eyes.

_"I won't be mad at you, baby girl." -Nick_

_"Promise?" -Miley_

_"Promise." -Nick_

_"Okay... It was a week after we broke up. I went to the mall. I saw you with a girl. She's thin, beautiful and lively. You two looked like happy, as if you're having a great time. And I... I wanted to be like her, to be thinner. So that you'll notice me and come back to me again." –Miley_

Guilt spread around my body like a wildfire.

_"It was Selena. She's my cousin, Mi. We're not having an affair. That's gross. You are the only one I love. " –Nick _

I brought my hands to the sides of her face to caress them.

_"You're not fat, Mi. You're perfect in my eyes." –Nick_

I slipped my hand in her shirt to caress her tummy gently. Her breath hitched and I smiled at her.

_"I'm gonna fix this, okay? After staying here, you're gonna stay at my house for a while. I'll cook your favorite dishes and I'll make you anything you want to eat." –Nick_

_"You're gonna make me fat..." –Miley _

_"I don't want thin girls, Mi. I want girls that are normal-sized but not too skinny. I'd rather see you healthy than skinny." -Nick_

_"I love you my Nicky..." -Miley_

_"I love you too baby." -Nick_

_"Does this mean that we're together again?" -Miley_

_"Yeah, we're gonna be more careful. No hanging out in school and any other public places. It's only your house or my house." -Nick_

_"No more secret hiding place at lunch?" –Miley_

She pouted her lower lip and I chuckled.

_"Okay, once a week." -Nick_

_"That's fine." -Miley _

After 3 hours, someone knocked on the door.

_"Come in." -Nick_

The door opened and Demi and Lily went inside.

_"Miley!" -Demi_

_"Oh my... what happened to you? You scared me!" -Lily_

I broke free from Miley's embrace. I watched the two girls hold Miley in a tight embrace. I let them talk and I checked, the time. Crap. 2:30 pm. I missed a class.

_"Mr. Grey, they are gonna suspect when they find out that you and Miley were both not attending the class. We'll stay with Miley until you come back." -Demi_

_"Are you sure it's ok to you guys? Don't you have classes anymore?" -Nick_

_"We're finished for the day." -Demi_

I walked towards Miley and I caressed her hair.

_"Is it okay for you if I go back to school for a while?" -Nick_

_"Okay, just come back early." -Miley_

_"I love you." -Nick_

I kissed her lips.

_"I love you too." -Miley_

I went out of the room and headed to my car in the parking lot to go back to school.

I finished my last two hours of class then I immediately drove back to the hospital after buying some food for us four. I got to the hospital and I saw Miley, Lily and Demi playing cards on Miley's bed. They were too into it that they didn't notice me enter the room.

I sat beside Miley and snaked my arms around her waist.

_"How's my baby girl?" -Nick_

_"Shhh... I'm concentrating." -Miley_

Her eyes were fixed on the cards in front of her. I chuckled and kissed her cheek. The two girls left after eating dinner with us and I stayed with Miley all through the night as I promise her that I wouldn't leave her again.

**After 3 days…**

**Nick POV**

It was Miley's 2nd stay here in my house after she got hospitalized. She was swimming on the pool backyard and I can't help but notice how thin she has already gotten. Her beauty still stood out, though. Her body was perfectly tanned and she's still my hot Miley.

I was cooking her favorite food for our lunch and I made some salad. I was almost finished setting up the plates when she entered the house. She was wrapped in her bath robe.

_"I'll just go and take a quick bath, okay?" -Miley_

_"Okay, I'll wait for you." -Nick_

After 30 minutes, she went down from the stairs in my white v-neck shirt and pajamas. I was already seated at the dining room and the food was already on the table. She walked beside me and kissed my cheek lovingly before sitting beside me.

"I cooked your favorite…" –Nick

I passed the meal to her and she took the plate.

"You always say that every time we eat, Nicky." –Miley

"Yeah, but admit it, my cooking gets better and better." –Nick

She smiled and took a spoonful of her food in her mouth.

"It tastes really good…" –Miley

I took a spoonful from my plate and devoured my own cooked meal.

"Is it your favorite so far?" –Nick

"Nah, all your home-cooked meals are delicious. All of them are my favorite." –Miley

I smiled and kissed her cheek before shoving another spoonful in my mouth. After few minutes, I started to notice that Miley had eaten only half of the food in her plate and she looked like she's not hungry anymore.

"Are you finished?" –Nick

She bit her lip and looked towards my side.

"Yeah… I can't eat much of it anymore. I'm sorry." –Miley

"It's okay. You go to the living room and watch TV if you want." –Nick

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just go upstairs and watch TV there." –Miley

She guiltily stood up from her chair and headed upstairs. Sure I was upset and a little bit disappointed but I know that time will pass and she'll get better.

I finished eating and I washed the dishes afterwards. I locked the doors and unplugged all power adapters before going upstairs. I went inside my room only to find Miley sitting on the bed with her knees curled up to her chest and she was crying. I immediately pulled her into my arms and held her there.

"What's wrong sweetie? Are you feeling something?" –Nick

She looked up to my eyes and she hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry… I'm disappointing you again…" –Miley

I got confused for a bit, but soon I realized what she's talking about.

"Its okay, Mi… I'm not mad at you…" –Nick

"I just can't eat that much yet… Just give me more time. I'll get better, I promise…" –Miley

I caressed the side of her face and kissed her lips gently.

"I'll give you all the time you want… I'm not rushing you, Mi. I completely understand, okay?" –Nick

I wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks comfortingly.

"Did you do something? Did you throw up?" –Nick

Her eyes got wide and she shook her head. I rubbed her cheek gently with my thumb to stop her from worrying.

"That's good…" –Nick

"I just feel bad that you spent time cooking our food and I can't eat them all…" –Miley

"That's no problem. All I want is for you to eat and not throw up. I don't want you to force yourself into eating too much… I know your stomach is still sensitive. We're gonna do everything slowly and make sure you'll go back to normal in no time, okay?" –Nick

"I love you… I love you so much…" –Miley

"I love you too, sweetie." Nick

Miley woke up in the middle of the night and found herself freezing. Nick's arm was on top of her stomach and he was kinda close to her. She caressed his chest and found it warm. She moved closer to his chest until she was able to bury her face on his neck. It felt warm and relaxing. She snuggled closer and it kinda woke up Nick. He found her attempting to snuggle closer to him. With one swift motion, Miley got what she wanted. Nick pulled her close and held her lovingly in his arms.

* * *

**AN: things are getting better... =] what do ya think will happen? hahaha next chapters will have very fast pacing, okay? thank you for the awesome reviews! keep it going! **

**REVIEW please and thank you! **

_**xonileylooover**_


	17. See the real you

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**CHAPTER 17: LOVE, IT WANTS TO HEAL YOU AND SEE THE REAL YOU**

**

* * *

**

Miley had gotten to her normal eating habits in no time. Her therapist actually got amazed at how she recovered easily. Nick did his best to understand her and not pressure her into everything; he had helped her a lot in her recovery. Nick was also glad that he got his Smiley Miley back. School was fine; they didn't get into trouble because they were really careful. Miley hadn't worn those small and showy clothes again and it gave Nick a sign of relief.

It was late afternoon and Nick was driving Miley to her house. They both stepped out of the car when they go there. They're supposed to eat dinner together and Nick will tutor Miley on her math homework. They went inside the house and Miley went out a bit to check her mailbox only to see another letter from one of the college of her dreams. This one was different since it says "Julliard" on the envelope and it has her name on it. She got confused because she didn't sign an application form to Julliard since it was situated at New York.

**MILEY POV**

I've never been confused in my entire life. How did I get a letter from Julliard if I haven't applied yet? Sure I wanted to go to Julliard, but It was miles away from here. I applied and got accepted to Stanford and UCLA because I don't want to leave California. I went inside the house, still confused of what's happening. Nick walked towards me and I showed him the letter that I got. He smiled at me and told me to open it.

"_Open it, Miles." –Nick_

"_But I didn't even apply for Julliard..." –Miley_

"_Just open it and we'll see what it says, okay?" –Nick _

I opened it and my eyes got wide at the writings because it meant that I got accepted.

"_Nick!" –Miley_

"_You got accepted, Mi..." –Nick_

"_But I didn't even apply..." –Miley_

Nick ignored my reply and he just hugged me. He seemed more excited for me than I am.

"_Why are you more excited than me?" –Miley_

"_It's your dream college right? You wanted to sing, to play, and to perform. " –Nick_

"_Yes, but I won't go..." –Miley_

"_Miles..." –Nick _

"_I don't wanna study at New York... It's miles away from you..." –Miley_

Nick grabbed me gently on my arms.

_"Mi, I was the one who sent them an application and one of your performances during our music sessions." –Nick_

My eyes got wide at his confession. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to feel.

_"You told me when we first officialy met each other that you wanted to go to Julliard." -Nick_

_"But that was before I fell in love with you. But maybe you did this on purpose! You wanted to get rid of me because I'm such a pain in the ass! You don't really love me anymore." –Miley_

Anger filled my whole body and I was suprised to find myself hitting Nick. He didn't flinch or showed anger. He just let me hit him on the chest, over and over. I cried and he became my punching bag. When I stopped, he didn't move.

_"I did it because I love you" –Nick_

I sped up the stairs and locked myself in my room, attempting to cry myself to sleep.

**NICK POV**

I stayed frozen standing in my previous position where Miley had hit me several times. I hated myself for doing the entire Julliard thing. I didn't want to be the reason to hold her back from going to the college that she really wants. I know that music is her passion. Julliard is perfect for her. I grabbed a paper and pen. I wrote a sorry letter to Miley and I slipped it under the door of her room and I left.

**MILEY POV**

I woke up with my throat kinda sore from crying, and then I sat up and drank water from the bottle on my side table. I noticed a paper lying on the floor near my door, so I stood up and walked towards it. I took it and read its content.

**Dear Miley,**

**I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I just thought that you'd be happy with my surprise. I signed you up at Julliard because I believe in you. You're amazing. You'd be a great musician. I just want you to know that I wont hold you back if you want to go to Julliard even though you'll be miles away from me. It still is your choice. I won't break up with you. We'll make it work. I love you so much. I'd support you in whatever choice you would make. Please forgive me. I didnt mean to make you angry. I love you, baby.**

**Love,**

**Nick**

**Ps. I'll be waiting outside. **

Tears fell from my eyes, this time, happy tears. I ran downstairs towards the door. I saw Nick asleep, sitting on the bench on the patio. I hugged him and it woke him up.

"Mi..." -Nick

"I'm so sorry." -Miley

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." -Nick

"I love you" -Miley

"I love you too." –Nick

We went upstairs to my room and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me. I got pushed back on the bed and his lips continued moving against mine as he positioned on top of me. He stopped and caressed my cheek before dropping a sweet kiss on my forehead. We both rolled to our sides and he pulled me to his chest lovingly.

_"Nicky?" -Miley_

_"Yeah?" -Nick_

_"Would you go with me to New York?" -Miley_

_"I want to, but you know I can't leave LA... I work here, my company is in here." -Nick_

_"Would you visit me?" -Miley_

_"Of course, I can't stand not to hold or kiss you for a long time." -Nick_

_"Nicky?" -Miley_

_"Hmmm?" -Nick_

_"Thank you. I love you" -Miley_

_"I love you too. Go to sleep. I wont leave you, baby." -Nick _

I held onto him tight, never wanting to let go of the best thing that happened in my whole life, whom I trust and love with all my heart.

* * *

**AN: okay, i know it's short and a little bit crappy hahaha. but it's very important in the story... **

**I gotta warn my young readers about the next chapters... it might corrupt your minds hahaha. **

**BUT i promise I'll keep those scenes decent and appropriate. hahaha  
**

**OMG! thank you for the 90+ reviews! keep the reviews up! LOL **

**my readers are awesome =] **

**REVIEW please and thank you!**

**_ xonileylooover  
_**


	18. You only have to let me know

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 18: You only have to let me know**

**

* * *

**

**No one's POV**

Graduation will be in 4 days and everyone's so excited. Miley decided to go to Julliard. Nick finally made her agree with him. They promised each other that nothing would change and there will be no secrets between them.

Nick was driving and Miley was on the phone with her mom.

_"Mom, it's alright if you'll be here on the exact date of my graduation." -Miley_

_"Sorry, honey. I'm just really busy. I promise I'll be there." -Tish_

_"Alright, mom." -Miley_

_"Where are you?" -Tish_

_"I'm with my boyfriend, mom. He's driving me to my house." -Miley_

_"Is that... What his name?" -Tish_

_"Nick..." -Miley_

_"Yeah, the teacher..." -Tish_

Miley rolled her eyes.

_"Bye, mom." -Miley_

_"Wait! I didn't mean it that way, Miles. I don't care how old your boyfriend is, as long as he's treating you right." -Tish_

_"Thanks mom. I love you." -Miley_

_"I love you too. One more thing, keep your legs closed Miley Ray." -Tish_

_"Mom!" -Miley_

Nick chuckled and Miley widened her eyes.

_"Alright, bye sweetie." -Tish_

The call ended and Miley looked annoyed. Nick laughed, so she punched Nick on the arm playfully.

_"That's funny. How am I going to give you pleasure later if your legs are closed." -Nick_

_"Ha-ha. Very funny." -Miley_

Miley noticed the surroundings and found them on Nick's neighborhood.

_"Aren't you supposed to be driving me to MY house?" -Miley_

_"Well, I figured you want to eat home-cooked dinner. We've been eating fast food a lot lately." -Nick_

_"Fine... "-Miley_

They stopped in front of Nick's house and got out of the car.

They got in and Nick cooked dinner. They ate dinner and Nick led Miley to his room for a surprise.

**Miley POV**

Nick held my hand and led me to his room.

_"Make it fast, okay? I have to go home early." -Miley_

Nick opened the door and we went inside. I saw a big box with a big purple ribbon located on top of his bed.

We sat on the edge of the bed and I ran my fingers on top of the box..

_"Nick, what's this?" -Miley_

_"Open it..." -Nick_

I took off the top lid of the box and I nearly cried when I saw what's inside. I saw a small card and it says...

_"Happy Graduation! I love you. -Nick" _

I pulled the dress from the box and admired its beauty. I can't believe he bought this for me. He actually picked it for me and it looked perfect.

_"Do you like it?" -Nick_

I turned to face him and I smiled widely.

_"I love it!" -Miley_

He smiled back and tucked a strand of hair beneath my ear.

_"You picked this?" -Miley_

_"Yeah, I just saw it one time when I was on the mall. I was about to look for a graduation gift for you and I saw it. I know I found the perfect one." -Nick_

_"Thank you! Thank you so much!" -Miley_

I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him.

_"Try it on, Mi..." -Nick_

I happily stood up and brought my dress with me to Nick's bathroom to change.

I stripped to my underwear and wore the beautiful dress. I peeked through the door and went out with my hand holding my dress up cuz I can't reach the back zipper. He chuckled and went to my back to zip my dress. I turned around and smiled at him. I pulled him to the mirror and we both looked at our reflection in the mirror.

_"How do I look?" -Miley_

_"Always gorgeous..." -Nick_

He kissed me and I looked up in his eyes.

_"You're the most beautiful girl in the galaxy." -Nick_

I giggled and blushed at the same time.

_"You're cheesy..." -Miley_

_"It's true... I'm so thankful that you're mine. Only mine." -Nick_

_"I love you." -Miley_

_"I love you too." -Nick_

His lips collided with mine and our lips moved in sync. I kissed back eagerly and held him close to me. He placed his one hand on the back of my neck, and the other one on my waist. I ran my hands to his chest and started to unbutton his polo.

_"I thought you wanted to go home early?" -Nick_

_"I changed my mind... I wanna get busy." -Miley_

I kissed and nibbled his neck as I pushed his polo off him.

_"I need you tonight." -Miley_

He nibbled my ear and his hot breath against my skin drove me insane.

I pulled off his shirt and kissed him again. I explored his mouth with my tongue as if tasting every corner of his mouth. He slipped his hand in my dress from the hem and he caressed the wetness in between my legs. My knees got weak as his finger massaged my flesh. He then unzipped my dress and hung it on the chair. He caressed my bare chest and he pushed me to the bed. He took off my underwear and kissed me while mercilessly rubbing me. He kissed me down and he buried his face in between my parted legs. I screamed when I felt his mouth please me. I pulled his hair and grind myself against his face. He made me reach my peak several times until he stopped and moved up to kiss my lips. I flipped us over. I sat on his waist, on top of his bulge. I straddled him and bit his neck. I licked the bite and sucked on it, leaving a mark. I gave him wet and sloppy kisses on his chest and abs. I stripped off his pants and I took his length in my small mouth. I took him in and out and he kept telling me how it felt. His moans were music to my ears. I did my very best to please him until he stopped me, he stroked himself and I waited for his load to come out. He moaned my name and I smiled as I watch him jerk his hips up and close his eyes in ecstasy. I crawled beside him and I reached to stroke him until he was empty. He breathed hard and I smiled at him.

_"You okay?" -Miley_

_"Hell, yeah." -Nick_

He wrapped his arms around me and his eyes were fixated on my lips.

_"That little mouth of yours should get its reward." -Nick_

I licked my lips as he smirked.

_"Let's go answer your math homework first." -Nick_

_"Nick!" -Miley_

He stood up from the bed and I stared at his cute little butt. Oh my God. He wore his boxer shorts, went out of the room and went back with my bag slung on his shoulder.

He placed my bag on top of the bed before he took his white shirt on the ground and made me wear it.

We worked on my math homework and Nick finished it for me. I got really tired and sleepy so I lay on the bed as he wrote some stuff in my answer sheet.

He kissed me gently. We whispered I love you to each other and fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

**AN: so, here's the missing chapter. I hope you liked it hahaha! **

_**xonileylooover**_


	19. If there is something you're in need of

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 18: **

**If there is something you're in need of**

**

* * *

**

**Graduation day**

**Nick POV**

Teachers were required to make everything perfect before the graduation ceremony starts. We must be at the school at 2pm to set-up the auditorium. I hung out with Miley this morning and I told her that I'll get her fetched at 3:30 pm. I told one of the service drivers in my company to pick up my girlfriend for me. Her mom would be there anytime soon and I can't wait to meet her, but at the same time, I'm nervous too.

It's already 3pm and everything's settled. I checked up on Miley and told her that her ride's on his way to pick her up.

Students started to arrive dressed in fancy clothes and their graduation coats and hats. I greeted the parents politely and welcomed them. I saw the familiar car stop on the dropping area and a beautiful lady I call my girlfriend went out of the car, looking lovely as ever. I see that she's not with her mom so I guessed she isn't here yet. She saw me looking at her and she smiled. It kills me not to hold her and kiss her. I had to restrain myself for getting close to her during the graduation to avoid issues because technically, she hasn't graduated yet.

The ceremony began and just when they were about to give special awards, I found a blue eyed woman poking my shoulder.

_"Hey, are you a teacher here?" -Tish_

_"Yes, ma'am may I help you?" -Nick_

_"Have you seen my daughter, Miley?" -Tish_

Whoa, no wonder her eyes looked familiar.

_"I'm late and I don't want to ruin her special day." -Tish_

I glanced at Miley who's peeking at every corner to look for her mom.

I smiled at her mom. I held out my hand for her to shake.

_"I'm Nick Grey; you must be Miley's mom." -Nick_

Her smile widened and she looked like an excited child. Now I know where Miley got her cuteness.

_"You're THE Nick?" -Tish_

_"Yes I am, ma'am." -Nick_

_"You really look young and handsome. I could've thought that you're a student if it wasn't for your outfit. How old are you?" -Tish_

_"22. I know I'm 4 years older than your daughter but I really love her." -Nick_

_"When I saw you, I thought you're graduating too. You look like 20-ish." -Tish_

I blushed and I heard The speaker who's starting to announce the awardees. I saw Miley on the line beside the stage waiting for her queue.

_"Miley's gonna get awarded in a few minutes and you got to be with her at the stage before she cries knowing that you didn't come." -Nick_

She smiled as I led her to the side of the stage. Miley's name got called and I literally saw the glitter in her eyes when she saw her mom. She looked happy and excited, and I know that her day is already complete.

After graduation, I took them to a fancy restaurant for dinner. I didn't need to impress her mom anymore, she told me she loved me the moment Miley called her to talk about me.

Her mom was just like her; bubbly, energetic, active and many more. I drove them to the airport because Tish needs to go back to New York to take care of her kid. Yeah, she has a one year old baby Miley back in New York. Miley had only seen the kid twice and she told me that it's like a boy version of herself.

I'm now driving her back home.

_"Can I stay at your place tonight?" -Miley_

_"Of course..." -Nick_

_"Nicky?" -Miley_

_"Yeah?" -Nick_

_"Are you going to miss me when I go to New York?" -Miley_

The traffic light turned red so I hit the break. I pulled the hand break and I held Miley's hand.

_"I'll miss you so much." -Nick_

I placed her hand on top of my leg and I placed my hand back to the hand break then on the stirring wheel.

She leaned to my arm and I loved the feeling.

**No one's pov**

Nick and Miley were making out on Nick's bed. Nick was kissing her and caressing her soft skin. Miley moaned and she really felt aroused. They stripped to their under wears and Nick held Miley to his chest after a deep breathtaking kiss. The two were both panting, but after a minute, Miley looked up to him with her eyes dark and full of lust.

_"Can we make love?" -Miley_

Nick smiled at her and caressed her cheek.

_"Do you want to?" -Nick_

_"Y-yes..." -Miley_

_"Are you sure?" -Nick_

_"Yes. Make love to me." -Miley_

Nick kissed her forehead, her nose and then her lips. He kissed her mouth, her lips overlapped with his'. They were kissing each other passionately.

Nick kissed her breasts and her flat stomach. He went to her lower region. Miley moaned and bucked her hips while pulling on his hair. Nick stayed there for a while and it kept Miley's state of mind in bliss. Nick then went back to devour her mouth. Miley flipped them over and she pressed herself to his hard and lean body as she gave him open mouth kisses. He then made Miley lay back on the bed. He parted her long slender legs and positioned himself on top of her.

Miley felt him push inside her and flashbacks from the day she got raped, appeared in her mind.

Nick felt so good inside her but he noticed her face scrunch up like a rabbit and tears fell from her closed eyes, and then he felt Miley's hands push his chest away from her.

_"Stop... Please stop..." -Miley_

Nick quickly pulled back and Miley moved out of his arms and curled like a baby on the other side of the bed, with her back facing him. She hugged her knees to her chest as she cried. Nick didn't know what to do. He got worried of her actions. He moved his hand to caress her arm, and it somehow calmed her down. He moved closer beside her and he took her in his arms. He kissed the back of her bare shoulder and he whispered _'it's okay. What's wrong, sweetie?'_ in her ear.

She turned around to face him but she didn't look up to his eyes. Her gaze stayed fixed on his chest. Nick touched her cheek and stroked it gently. It made her look up to his eyes.

_"I'm sorry." -Miley_

_"Baby, its okay... I understand." -Nick_

_"Are you mad?" -Miley_

_"Of course not, Mi. Why would I be mad?" -Nick_

_"Because you have a right. I'm a coward and I won't let you freaking f*ck me." -Miley_

_"We'll do it if you're ready, Mi. If you don't want it yet, then let's stop." -Nick_

_"I really want it. I want to feel you inside me. I want to feel amazing." -Miley _

_"But you're not ready." -Nick_

_"I just remembered Liam and how he raped me. It really hurt when he got inside. I want you, but I'm scared." -Miley_

Nick caressed her cheek.

_"I won't hurt you. You'll feel good, I promise. I'll make sure you'll love me for my sexual skills." -Nick_

_"But Nicky... I... I don't know..." -Miley_

_"We could stop if you want." -Nick_

_"No, just get inside me gently and quickly." -Miley_

_"Sure?" -Nick_

_"Yes" -Miley_

Nick kissed her lips and moved down to her wet center. He worked his skilled tongue to get her aroused and he plunged a finger and two inside her.

He then positioned himself in front of her parted long legs and he gently pushed himself inside her. He kissed her and touched her breasts to divert her attention.

_"It won't hurt, baby... It's me... You're so tight. It feels good inside you baby girl." -Nick_

Soon enough, his whole length got inside her already and she moaned when Nick thrust his hips in a slow but deep manner.

Miley didn't notice the pain anymore. She's on cloud 9 and Nick loved how she's reacting. She kept moaning and squeezing his arms, telling him to go faster and deeper and not to stop doing her, her eyes rolled and she kept squirming in his manly arms.

She loved the feeling that Nick showed her... It was new and amazing... They both reached their peaks and they panted and collapsed in each other's arms afterwards.

Nick rolled beside her and he pulled her into his arms. He kissed her lips gently and he tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

_"That was amazing." -Miley_

_"You're amazing" -Nick_

_"I love you, baby." -Miley_

_"I love you too. Go to sleep now. You must be tired. Good Night" -Nick_

Miley snuggled to his chest and he smiled. They both fell asleep holding each other.

**Next morning.**

Nick opened his eyes and looked around him. He saw Miley sleeping peacefully beside him. He rolled to his side and he stroked her cheek with his thumb. His smile faded when he realized that Miley's flying to New York today, but his smile went back when he thought of his surprise for her. He looked at her face lovingly and he kissed her lips. Her eyes slowly opened.

_"Hello beautiful." -Nick_

_"Hey..." -Miley_

_"I'm gonna miss you." -Nick_

_"Me too..." -Miley_

_"You've got to get ready. You should check-in in the airport few hours before the departure." -Nick_

_"Yeah, I know. Could you join me in the bathroom?" -Miley_

Nick smiled and Miley winked. He quickly swept her up the bed and took her to the bathroom. They closed the door and they did God knows what in the bathroom.

* * *

**AN: OMG. i'm so sorry for the super late update! i didn't have time to finish this chapter immediately because of the major projects and exams due last week. I'll make it up to you all. =]**

**I'm gonna end this FF on chapter 20... =] next chapters will be for the SEQUEL entitled... WHEREVER I GO =] watch out for it. I'm gonna start writing for the 2oth chapter of NEED A LITTLE LOVE and i'm gonna post it immediately after =] **

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! YOU GAVE ME 100+ reviews! keep it up! THANK YOU SO MUCH MY DEAR READERS! i promise i wont let you all down =] **

_**xonileylooover**_


	20. Need a little love

**AN: A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! i missed chapter 18! you have to re-read it from chapter 18. I uploaded it already. My apologies. **

**

* * *

**

**NEED A LITTLE LOVE**

**Chapter 20: Need a little love**

**[Last chapter]**

**

* * *

**

**Nick POV**

Nick was driving Miley to the airport. Miley is leaning onto his shoulder and Nick rested his hand on top of her leg in between shifting gears. He was caressing her leg in an affectionate way to somehow make her feel relaxed.

_"Mi... You gotta relax, sweetie." -Nick_

_"How can I relax? I'm leaving you in 4 hours." -Miley_

She pulled back from me and leaned at the car door. I pulled to a stop on the side of the street and pulled the hand break. I scooted closer to her and pulled her in my arms and she started crying.

_"I love you, Mi." -Nick_

_"I love you too." -Miley_

_"I'll call you every day... Every night... I promise..." -Nick_

_"I'll miss you..." -Miley_

I kissed her lips and caressed her cheek. I turned towards the road as I pushed down the hand break to continue driving.

Several minutes later... I went out of the car and opened Miley's car door for her. She went out and I headed to my car's trunk. I took out Miley's luggage and settled it on the cart. Miley was just standing beside me in her quiet state while watching me. I noticed her and I saw her lower lip quiver. I pulled her to my chest and she hugged me tight while sobbing uncontrollably in my arms.

_"Everything will be fine." -Nick_

_"Why won't you come with me?" -Miley_

_"I have work. I can't leave them, Mi." -Nick_

_"But what about me?" -Miley_

She looked in my eyes and I can't help but give in. I sighed and kissed her forehead.

_"You're gonna meet a new girl and then dump me. A new girl that's more beautiful, sexier and better in bed." -Miley_

I shook my head and just kissed her to shut her mouth. She responded desperately and my heart almost ached. Her fingers clutched on my biceps and when we both pulled apart for air, I held her tight in my arms. Her head rested on my chest and I waited for her to catch her breath.

_"I love you, only you... No one can be better than you. You're the best I've ever had." -Nick_

A smile stretched on Miley's face.

_"Good to know. I'm sorry for what I said earlier." -Miley_

I wiped her tears and kissed her lips softly. I pulled her again for a long and lasting embrace.

_"I love you, Nicky. I swear I'll make you proud." -Miley_

_"I know you would." -Nick_

I caressed her hair and smiled at her.

_"I love you too." -Nick_

_"I will never get tired of hearing that... You know, I think I don't deserve you. You're too perfect." -Miley_

_"Everyone deserves to be loved, Mi." -nick_

_"You really are my prince charming. You're beyond amazing." -Miley_

_"That's why you love me." -Nick_

_"You gotta go inside already..." -Nick_

Miley held onto me tighter.

_"I don't wanna go yet." -Miley_

_"You have to..." -Nick_

_"I'll miss you so much..." -Miley_

_"I'll miss you more." -Nick_

Miley pulled back and I kissed her cute little red nose.

_"You stop crying if you don't wanna end up like Rudolph." -Nick_

_"Nicky!" -Miley_

We both laughed a bit.

_"No, really... You should go now." -Nick_

Miley nodded her head.

_"Call me immediately when you're at New York already. Call me if you have any problem, okay?" -Nick_

_"Okay... But promise me that there will be no secrets between us." -Miley_

_"Alright..." -Nick_

I kissed her one last time and held her tight before watching her leave.

**No one's POV**

Nick went home lonely and on the other hand, Miley's been looking outside the plane's window. Good thing that she chose the seat next to the window. It's gonna be a looong ride and it seems like the window's gonna be her only friend throughout the trip. She knew that it's gonna be tough. Long distance relationships hardly last, but they promised that they'll try it and work it out. They really love each other and they are both hoping that it'll be enough to keep them together while they're physically apart. Miley fell into a deep slumber on her flight to here destination. She got awaken by the stewardess shaking her, telling her that the plane is going to land already. She sighed and thought to herself, "I'm ready". There she is, ready to face her whole life in New York.

* * *

**REPOST: AN: A VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! i missed chapter 18! you have to re-read it from chapter 18. I uploaded it already. My apologies. **

**AN: so here's the update. sorry it took so long... i've been busy with christmas hahaha. MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL! better late than never. here's my christmas gifts to you! **

**Need a little love ENDS here... the sequel will be _WHEREVER I GO... _go check it out and i hope you'll have fun reading it...**

**AGAIN, thank you for reading my fanfics and making the reviews reach 100+! I love you guys! continue reading my future writings. I'm starting on a new one but I won't post it until i get halfway on it or halfway on WHEREVER I GO. but i'll probably post it anyway. **

**I'm sure you'll love WHEREVER I GO =] it's got LOVE, HOPE, and DRAMA written all over it! =] **

**and it's RATED-M... that means it wont show on the list of new updated FFs if you wont choose the RATED M option... =]**

**It also means MORE action! LOLz you'll love that, right?  
**

**and also, if you want to follow me at tumblr, feel free... xobarefootcinderella is my site name  
**

**_xonileylooover_  
**


End file.
